


"No way I'm Putting That On!"

by SerphenySlayer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Actually they all might be trying it on, Blackmail, Lingerie, M/M, Mo Guan Shan tries Lingerie only, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerphenySlayer/pseuds/SerphenySlayer
Summary: Jian Yi, Zheng xi, and Mo Guan Shan are in Jian Yi's apartment waiting for He Tian to arrive when they receive a mysterious package sent to the wrong address. Intrigued, the three open and discover the strange contents-sexy lingerie! Well, they cant let it go to waste, so...
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan, Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 311





	1. A Strange Package

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I WISH Old Xian would have made, whether it be part of the plot or a bonus chapter. This idea had come to me for some time. Please be aware that I might come back and edit this later to make it look nicer. My excuse is that I did this late at night. xD

Mo Guan Shan couldn't believe how easily he'd been swayed to accompany Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. It was the week end of winter holidays before school was resuming class next week and here he was, choosing to spend it with these two idiots, plus a third even bigger idiot that was coming by in just half an hour. It should have been better considering said idiot wasn't here yet. At least he had time to relax and take a breather before his presence came to knock down any resolve he had.

"So Zheng Xi, there's that one game I was telling you about that comes out next Tuesday!"

Zheng Xi cocked an eyebrow, "But if it's on a Tuesday, that means we'll be in school at the time, I don't see your point."

Jian Yi gave an exasperated sigh as though Zheng Xi hadn't caught on, "That 's _exactly _my point. We can pretend to be sick. You know, I'll pretend to break my arm while you pretend to have a fever and-"

"Like, how on earth is that supposed to work?" Zheng Xi gaped at him. "When you're missing from school, the head office calls your home."

"So what? Just ask your little sister to cover for you. Promise to take her with us when we go out or-

"What the hell do you mean '_ask her to cover_'? She'll be at school during that time, dumbass!"

"Oh yeah..."

A pause followed during which Mo was just absentmindedly checking his phone. He Tian had just sent him a text saying he'd be a little late. For some reason, the feeling he felt towards that felt a little...off. He was glad that He Tian wasn't here already, so _why_ was he still feeling somehow left out?

"Hey reddie...could you maybe help us escape school?" asked Jian Yi.

"Like hell I will. What makes you two idiots even think I'd even want to?" he retorted. In truth, the idea didn't seem that bad, the only problem was that every time he was with them, all sorts of shenanigans would happen, mainly involving a certain dark-haired someone.

"Come on Red, nothing would happen, it won't be like that one time where we escaped that one shop owner and then that raccoon-"

"If you want, I could _really _ break your arm."

Jian Yi recoiled. "ZHENG XIXI DID YOU HEAR THAT? HE SAID HE WAS GONNA BREAK MY ARM!"

"Oi, don't be so loud!" shouted Zheng Xi from somewhere in the kitchen. A sound of a fridge opened. "And it serves you right for thinking up that idea in the first place." 

"XiXi why are you on Redhead's side!?"

Mo rolled his eyes and continued looking at the screen.

The doorbell rung. Mo inwardly cursed. Great. Now with two shitheads, fate was gonna give him a third. Ignoring the bantering in the kitchen happening, he opened the door expecting the bane of his inner thoughts...only to be met with a middle-aged man in uniform holding a medium package. The annoyance washed from his face immediately. "umm..." he said, unsure.

The man spoke. "Is this Black Pines apartment #34 in Zhengzhou, from Henan Province, 18350?"

"Uhh..."

"What's going on, Redhead? Did He Tian come?" With Zheng Xi following, Jian Yi stopped at the sight of the stranger standing outside the door who was now a bit annoyed. "Wait, who're you and why are you here?" 

"I assume you're the owner of this apartment. Kid, I have a package for you, so come and get it."

"Package? But wait- I didn't order anything! What the hell do you mean it's for me?"

"Not my problem, I'm just here to deliver, have a good one." said the deliverer indifferently. He thrust the package at him, and by their contents alone, it didn't seem to be too heavy.

"What does the address on the box say?" Zheng Xi peered at the lettering. "It _does _show the correct address, but-hey the name's different!"

"It could be from that white-haired gangster!" exclaimed Jian Yi. "It might have something valuable inside!"

"Like more money?"

"Wait, it's not from that one white-haired guy. It's for somebody else. Still, there could be money inside! Maybe a new game counsel!"

"Well it's way too light to be that." answered Mo, now thrusting the package at Jian Yi. Despite his better judgement, he was actually interested in knowing its contents. He knew it couldn't hold something like a Playstation 3 (the dimensions were off, anyway), but maybe it could have money, or a new iPhone, or something of equal value. Was he going to pass up this opportunity?

"We should put it to a vote," how about, whatever of value is in there, we should split it three ways."

Jian Yi scowled, "but it was addressed to my apartment."

"It _was _dipshit, but it wasn't for _you _except this..." He read the name. "Mr. _Chen_ ."

Zheng Xi looked skeptical about this, yet he could see Jian Yi looking as though he had a fair point. 

"Fine, okay then." said Jian Yi. "We'll pinky swear on it. Whoever here today in the presence of this package will henceforth receive its contents in equal parts!" Zheng Xi lifted his pinky as well. 

"What the fuck kind of swear is that?"

"You have to swear, Reddie!" Jian Yi reminded. Mo grit his teeth and lifted his own, almost smashing his fingers against the other two's.

With a knife from the kitchen provided by Zheng Xi, Jian Yi cut the package down the middle then to the sides, opening the flap. Even though it seemed like they were just opening a package, Mo couldn't help but hold his breath. Inside could be _anything. _Money, a lifetime supply of tickets, free store coupons, subscription passes to retail stores, at the very least- a year's supply of phone chargers...

Turns out, it was none of those things. It was the last thing he'd ever expected from an unknown package.

"Oh my _God. No way!"_

Jian Yi looked confused. Zheng Xi's face twisted into one of horror. He guessed his own was somewhere between the two, for at eye level, Jian Yi was holding up what appeared to be a pair of undergarments. But not just _any _kind of undergarments. A bikini-looking one white in color with frilly lace on the side and which had red hearts decorated. It had drawstrings on the side but worse, left very little to the imagination should someone put it on.

"Why the hell are you touching that?!" Mo said in horror. 

"Whoa, this is pretty scanty for a bikini." remarked Jian Yi, looking it up and down and turning it this way and that. "How was something like this even delivered here?"

For once, Mo couldn't even find the resolve to answer. He felt his face grow hot. There was more, he realized in horror. As Jian Yi emptied the contents out on the floor for each of them to see, he could see they all were brand new, with price tags still attached, all belonging to some store neither of them had recognized.

"What the hell? _Ties and Thighs? _What the hell kind of store is THAT, thirty dollars just for _this_ little thing? It barely even covers anything! Plus, they look kinda..._different._" Zheng Xi held up one that looked like a red t-back but with some cloth that seemed to cover the lower front region of the body. If he could just imagine it on a mannequin (_fuck no, he'd never imagine it on a girl like some pervert!) _then the cloth part would be the perfect place to conceal some extra room. Like balls-

Wait.

_Wait._

_No way._

He dropped the tag. Zheng Xi also realized at the same time and was the only one who could say anything in the dead silence. Even Jian Yi dropped the panties.

"I...I don't think they're for...women..." Zheng Xi said slowly. 

More silence. Even Jian Yi now looked shocked. Now all three towered over the piece of lingerie sitting innocently on the ground like it was some strange alien creature. Mo knew that the other two were thinking the exact same thing as him. Whoever ordered this were certainly one kinky bastard and wouldn't be one bit happy to find that his merchandise was opened by three very young very horrified teenagers.

Well, _two _horrified teenagers.

"Oh my gosh, Zheng Xi, that _Mr. Chen_ is one kinky bastard!"Jian Yi burst out laughing, and to everyone's surprise, he picked the underwear and was now tossing it around in their faces. "If he finds we're opening his lingerie collection he's gonna be _pissed !" _

"Jian, there's no freakin way he'll even _ask _us for the missing package in the first place! Not with what's inside!" Xheng Xi scolded, swatting at the lingerie with distaste.

"Who'd even _want _such trash as this?" Mo burst out. And suddenly against his better judgement, his mind unhelpfully flashed him an image of a faceless person- naked, with shining limbs tanned against the burning light of a lamp in a dark room...wearing a frilly white thong...a certain someone with strong biceps and dark hair fringing their face...

Mo shuddered, and then immediately wanted to beat himself for thinking such thoughts. What the fuck kind of thought was _that_? 

"Ooooh so you you _were _ imagining it on someone then!" teased Jian Yi, looking at Mo carefully. "Who were you imagining with it on?"

He could have throttled Jian Yi right then and there if it wasn't for Zheng Xi miraculously deciding to interrupt them with a shout somewhere feet away and looking at the package. "Hey, what's going to happen to all these um...panties if the guy won't take them. Jian, didn't you say something long ago about a "Mr. Chen" who used to live here and who left the bathroom with cockroaches when you first moved in?"

This sparked Jian Yi's face to recognition. "Oh yeah! _That _guy! Well, his loss then, he sent it to the wrong address. Too bad, guy won't be able to get his panties."

"UGH, can you STOP saying the word 'panties'?!" Mo yelled, feeling himself turn red.

"What d'you mean _stop? _I'm only telling them what they are!"

"Well, it's fuckin' disgusting! And get rid of them!"

Now it was Jian Yi to look shocked. "What d'you mean get rid of it? You mean to tell me we're gonna be throwing out someone's package in the garbage? All _that_?" 

"Jian, Guan Shan's kind of right. Besides, it's not like we can er..._use _them."

For as long as Mo lived, whether he be in his mid-twenties, rich, poor, or an old man, he'll never be able to find the resolve to forgive Zheng Xi for that comment, for it became a catalyst for disaster caused by the blond.

"But...but what if we _could?"_

"What if we could _what?_" Zheng Xi prodded. 

Jian Yi sighed exasperatedly, as though the others were idiots and not catching on. "What if we could use them- try them on!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Zheng Xi said quickly. 

"You really want a broken arm that badly?" Mo asked. But despite the threat, Jian Yi didn't look at all that fazed when he had threatened him earlier. Jian had this wild determination in his eyes that spelled trouble. Once those eyes were lit up, he knew that his best friend would find no way to refuse.

"Guys I'm serious!" Jian seemed to plead. "I heard somewhere that certain underwear actually increases macho levels in men. I heard it once on the Discovery Channel!"

"That's a fuckin' animal documentary show!" spurt Mo furiously. "And who the fuck would even say some bullshit like that?"

"Okay, maybe it wasn't the Discovery Channel, but I think it was the internet or something. Apparently panties which are made from this material are super hard to come by since they're made with 100% silk! Supposedly there's scientific research to prove that sports guys wear them to prevent the itchiness that comes with wearing boxers and briefs!"

"So what do you suggest, that we try them on? Cause there's no way I'm trying them on first." Zheng Xi said. 

Jian Yi looked at Mo.

"No." he said, almost immediately.

"Aw come on, Reddie, do it for the science!"

"You're out of your mind! _You _wear them!"

"If you don't, I'll show He Tian that recording of you in the hospital!"

"What recor-" And then he remembered. He grit his teeth so hard that he felt they would break. Almost immediately, Zheng Xi leaped forward in front as if to block Mo. "YOU MEAN YOU TAPED ALL THAT SHIT?"

Jian Yi to his credit bravely nodded, holding up his phone. "So, if you don't want me to send it, you have to try one of these on." he said, motioning to the pile.

With flashing eyes, he looked at Jian Yi and Zheng Xi, then at the pile of frilly lingerie and wondered if it could be possible to cover up a murder before the police would come . But then, with a self control he didn't know he had, he only glared at the pair of them, grabbed a random one from the pile and retreated behind the couch. "Alright, but I need you to wait in the other room. And I swear to god, if I even see so much as any of you peeking, I'm going to murder you."

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi obediently made their way to what he figured, would be Jian Yi's bedroom, closing the door behind them. He thought he could hear a snicker from behind the door.

He took one of the panties and threw it at their door. "Fuckin' bastards!" he hissed. Then he got to work.

With every ounce of hesitation, he had trouble unbuttoning his jeans with shaking hands. It felt like he was going to strip nude in front of an entire audience. Well, it pretty much _was _like that. As soon as he'd be done, he was definitely going to kill the blond. Even if his gangster buddies would come after him.

In his anger over the pair of idiots, he had been dismayed to realize that, out of all the bunches, he had picked the most frilly one. It was a light blue and white striped that resembled a jockstrap but which was in actuality a thong with a t-back.

He spent quite a lot of time putting it on, twisting this way and that and gritting his teeth as he wondered what kind of mess he'd gotten into with these idiots.

At last, having been fully naked and managing to put it on the correct way after several errors, he was almost compelled to puke as he made his way to the full sized mirror, breath held.

He stared.

Well, _gawked_. 

_Is this really me? _He thought. 

"Oi redhead, you done yet?" came Jian Yi's voice from the bedroom.

"Just a second!" he bellowed back. Then he turned his face to the mirror. 

Now, he would never admit it to anyone, but he thought he looked...well, _not bad. _

His muscles looked pretty prominent, and he hated to admit it, the cloth material around his, well..._thing_, felt a lot more comfortable. Better than the cotton in his normal briefs which would usually feel scratchy. He thought back to what Jian Yi had said about men wearing it due to the cloth material. For the life of him, he would forever wonder if Jian Yi's idiocy was contagious enough to have sparked this unusual curiousity within him. Could what that idiot have said been true?

_I must be mental_ he thought, desperately. And then, suddenly against his better judgment, his mind drifted to what He Tian would say. What would he say if he saw him now? He was always constantly harassing him, teasing him in ways which always sent unwanted tingles down his stomach and somewhere else. 

Turning this way and that, he was met with the horrible realization that if He Tian were to catch him like this _now,_ there would be no end to his teasing. Or worse, he would use it to his advantage and-

As the redhead was turning this way and that in front of the mirror, cursing at himself for his cowardice and _especially _at his thoughts of wondering about He Tian looking at him, he failed to realize the unlocked door opening slowly behind him.

He was just angling his legs to see behind the lace covering his nether regions when a smooth voice dripping with playfulness broke the silence.

"Well, well, _well _lil' _Mo_.." 

At once Mo felt his entire body wash to a thousand degrees in one second as he spun around, jumping a foot in the air to find to his complete horror the very guy he wished not be seen with.

"Wha-you-!-ARGH!"

He stumbled from the carpet in terror, yelping and tripping against a pillow which had been on the floor put by Jian Yi. A crash was heard at which Mo came stumbling over the couch, pelting almost headfirst into the table holding a lamp, but only being saved by tacking his head underneath it. Now with his middle bent over the couch, it looked, quite literally, like he was presenting his ass up in the air to He Tian.

Right there, in lingerie he should NEVER have worn. All exposed.

There was the longest silence Mo had had ever witnessed. He was reluctant to get up from his original position due to two reasons: one was that it required strength. The other was that he would die of embarrassment facing He Tian. The longest pause ensued, and he could swear he felt he Tian was undoubtedly watching him. No, scratch that. He _knew _He Tian was watching him closely. But he broke the silence eventually.

"OOoo Lil' Mo, didn't know you liked this kind of stuff~" teased He Tian from somewhere above and behind him. "If you wanted my attention _so _much, you could have just asked..."

"Fuck you, get away!" He was dismayed to hear his voice was cracked, desperate. He felt the footsteps get ominously closer, and then, a pair of dexterous cold fingers on his warm back made him coil upwards in shock. "What-get away!"

"Why would I do that, Momo,". He heard a chuckle up above, but the He Tian's tone felt very different than normal. To his horror, Mo felt those smooth dexterous hands move down his back, trekking their way through the pale contours of his skin to the frilly panties covering him. He sputtered.

"You-He Tian what the hell are you-"

"Hmm, the elasticity on this is pretty amazing, commented He Tian, never taking his eyes off how the lace hugged tightly around the pert ass spread before him. He Tian felt a little breathless, one finger curling around the thin laced bows. He felt the other male twitch underneath his ministrations, and that movement alone triggered a ripple of pale skin through his pert ass. He felt all reason leave his body. Here was an ass. _Mo's ass. In PANTIES_. Panties which were hugging him perfectly. He would never dream this opportunity would come. Without realizing what he was really saying or doing, he continued, with lower voice, almost like a whisper.

"These...these look great on you." he said without thinking. "They're very stretchy in _certain _areas..." A finger slid in between the thin string separating both his buttocks. By now, he felt Mo more than twitch underneath him and he could also feel something twitch in his pants. He hadn't realized he was almost flush against the other's back. "I wonder how far this can stretch..."

"He-Tian you-stop it!"

And just then, at that moment as if things couldn't be any worse, the sound of a door opened, and the elastic that He Tian ha drawn back, snapped back at Mo's buttocks, making him yelp. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi entered the room.

"Oi, are you finished ye-"

Then the pair caught sight of Mo- bent over the couch facing them with a tomato face. Then He Tian behind him frozen in spot.

"WE'RE SORRY, REDHEAD, WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU WEREN'T READY YET!"


	2. A Foreboding Feeling

"Look, I'm _sorry_!" 

Mo felt like slapping the blond as he iterated yet another apology to the redhead who wordlessly dropped the panties on the floor and left for the room to get changed. This was a stark contrast from a few minutes ago when Mo had been caught wearing said panties with He Tian right behind him doing who knows what with the elastic.

Upon finding the pair in that position, Jian Yi had at first looked embarrassed, then disgusted until it turned into fits of laughter. He Tian could only smile alongside a frozen Zheng Xi as they watched Jian Yi get chased across the room with a flustered Mo who swore over and over again that he would kick his ass. The word 'ass' from Mo had only made Jian Yi laugh too hard to run until finally the pair were broken up to prevent violence. Zheng Xi had to pick up Jian Yi over his shoulder while Mo was dragged along by a satisfied He Tian who was desperately trying hard not to smirk. They were only let go when each grudgingly swore no more fighting. It seemed each was glad that the lingerie situation was behind them. 

Well, _almost_ behind them.

As He Tian took a look at the pile of lingerie that had been haphazardly left on the carpet floor. They all had different designs and colors. The one he had seen on Mo was among the pile; landscaped mint blue and white stripes with white lace bows on the sides...

The image of Mo's ass, milky white, and wiggling from his position over the couch, sprang to his mind unchecked. Those panties had fit him _so_ well too. That had been a sight he felt, he would never see in another lifetime. It was gone and over with.

Well, that image wasn't the only thing that had sprung to life apparently.

He looked at the pile whose fate would be to end up as garbage fodder.

Unless...

He took a look at the pile of lingerie again, this time picking out a different one. This one was a bit more modest than the others, though not much better. He turned it around to see the backside of the briefs. The backside only held the words 'meow' in curlicued font across the buttocks that hinted nothing but suggestiveness...

He grinned. Had anyone been looking, they would swear that he had acquired devil horns and a fork tail. 

An idea had formed.

Maybe _some _of them wouldn't end up in the garbage after all. And maybe, that wouldn't be the only sight he'd see in his lifetime.

With a wide smile to excuse himself, he made his way to the bathroom, whose host was at this moment engaged in a heated conversation of t-shirt and current fashion agendas with the other two who had no idea of his current situation-nor his plan.

***

As much as Mo was angry-no..._livid_ at the situation he had been put in with He Tian, he was genuinely surprised to realize with some mixture of thankfulness and horror that he wasn't nearly as affected as he thought. That is, he was genuinely shocked he hadn't exploded with embarrassment right there when that scenario happened. He Tian had been _so _close to him, touching him while he was wearing that unspeakable thing. The _he_ from several months ago would have never been able to live it down. Perhaps he would have gotten too violent to render several bones broken. But there He Tian came, breaking down those walls of defense by doing those things to him. He could swear he still felt He Tian's fingers ghosting over his skin. The skin that could barely be hid by those panties. His presence alone should have made him feel disgusted, violated, and above all-angry at his playfulness.

And yet, with what happened, he hadn't felt that.

In fact, there was a part of him, (to his fear, a _whole_ lot actually) that he undeniably, incandescently liked it. He hated it. He Tian was a high-schooler, popular, good-looking, and smart. A contrast to himself where he dominated everyone and everything in academics and life in general. And right now, he seemed to dominate his mind. 

But as he thought back to that time when he had been bent over the couch, unable to escape, this had not been the usual He Tian he had come to remember, filled with playfulness. That moment where he felt those hands, he had also remembered how in just one moment of sanity, his voice had sounded different. His low voice that was husky for the briefest of periods. And that hard thing he had felt...was it his hand or...?

There was no way he was ever going to see himself the same way again. Thinking wantonly like a young school girl about He Tian getting hard.

When He Tian came back to the room, he wondered where he'd been. He was smiling now, a smile with a closed mouth and squinted eyes that spelled nothing but a false friendliness in nobody but his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked without thinking.

"Aw Momo, did you miss me?" crooned He Tian, smiling even wider, ruffling his hair. Mo smacked his hand away, but he was undeterred. "Or is it cause you were worried about me?"

"Why the fuck were you were you gone in ten minutes?"

"Now now Mo, that's no way to talk to one of your friends," sang He Tian. "Sensitive bladder."

"Pfff, yeah right." he snorted. Funny to think He Tian having a weak delicate body when he was shaped like..well, he _had _to admit, like a god. "But then again, since you're so spoiled, food poisoning is easier for you to get."

"Well then, guess you'll have to take care of me, then." He pinched his arm making him yelp.

"Fuck off!"

As they spread out over Jian Yi's bed and floor playing Mario Kart loudly and giving wilder and wilder bets, Mo Guan Shan couldn't help but feel something was different. He really couldn't put his finger on it. He assumed it was because for once, they were all actually getting along with each other. It was a bit nice, compared to he times they would fight, but something felt off and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi were being as gay for each other as he remembered, so what was different?

And then he realized it. He Tian was different.

He had gone from his usual playfulness, teasing Mo relentlessly and making him blush in ways that made him want to disappear to just...silent. They were battling each other in game and he wasn't harassing him where he would make him mess up in-game. 

Oh well, whatever. _Screw you He Tian!_

"Hey, I got an idea!" burst in Jian Yi. "Why don't we have a competition to see who can beat the other in hard level mode? Winner gets to tell the other person what to do!"

"That sounds like bull," he burst out.

"I think that's a great idea."said He Tian. He looked over at Mo, and he could swear those eyes looked stormy. Oh no, there was that look he had cataloged in the back of his memory to associate it as nothing good at all. A false grin that screamed trouble. "How about, first and second place get to tell their respective best friends what to do."

"There;s no way in hell I'm doing that!"

"Come on Red, don't be chicken!" chastised Jian Yi. "This'll be a perfect opportunity to get money and force the other person to obey them!"

Mo thought long and hard at this. If he could get He Tian to bow down and worship him- to be his subordinate, he'd be famous among his group at school. He imagined He Tian following him and delivering his lunch, turning in his homework for him...

"Fine, you're on." he snickered, looking directly at He Tian and feeling audacious all of a sudden.

He Tian smiled a mysterious grin. "That's the spirit. Best three out of four."

Well, he lost.

And _terribly._

He had placed last place and was highly annoyed that towards the end, emo-kid-who-was-friends-with-blondie managed to hit a turtle that sent him off the track and cursing a string of curses that probably could have been heard from the next apartment room over.

Not only that, He Tian had placed first. For _all_ four games.

But most of all, he hated himself. Hated how he would get baited into one of his games, hoping maybe things would turn around for him when in reality, they would turn out the exact opposite of his expectation. He was beyond stupid for never learning not to mess with the goddamn devil.

"What's wrong, thought you were _supposed _to beat me lil' Mo?~" he said after his final win.

Jian Yi had placed second and beaten Zheng Xi and was over the moon about it. Well, MarioKart _was _one of the few games Zheng Xi did suck at. "Xi XI I beat you! Now you have do do what I say!" Jian Y screamed out, hugging him from behind.

"Watch it, I'm drinking water!"

He Tian turned to Mo, and now he was filled with dread. There was that look again. That look that spelled unwavering superiority in a game match. "Well Mo, looks like I won."

He grit his molars hard against one another. He Tian's eyes were flashing with amusement, and he hated to admit it sent something like butterflies in his stomach. "Alright dipshit, what the hell is it you want?"

He Tian didn't answer, and for a moment, it felt like his smile was faltering a bit, as if in thinking. His eyes looked calculating, and he held his breath, wondering for the blow to fall. Was He Tian going to request he deliver his lunch to him in class? Force him to go with him to his apartment to clean? Or-

"Hmm, well, I can't make you do it at the moment, so I guess we'll save it at another time, eh?"

He Tian had a feral grin, but he could see those eyes glitter mischievously, seeing some plan ahead that was unseen by him. They looked foreboding, and Mo suddenly felt like he was a rabbit caught by some wild predator. 

"Remember Momo, you _owe_ me a special favor later..." 

And unlike all the other favors he had owed He Tian, a gut feeling told him he wasn't going to like this one at all.


	3. Dangerous Ideas

As Mo made it home much later than was anticipated, he tossed his backpack in the far corner where it belonged and slumped to his bed. His mom wasn't home yet, probably working overtime, and some guilt pressed into his mind at the thought that he had done nothing but play video games with his classmates. He wished to get a job. A real job. Not any of the crap He Tian was making him do with cleaning up his shit. Although he _did_ pay more than what he would have gotten, so it wasn't _too_ bad.

No. The problem was He Tian himself. Every time that idiot would show up, Mo would feel flushed, unable to work as he could feel those eyes on him that spelled danger. He was crafty and cunning in an offhand sort of way, and his smile would only be a front to hide any hidden agendas.

Today had been simply disastrous. He had been caught wearing lingerie which had come from that stupid package delivered to that idiot's house. Worse, the very last person he wanted to see while wearing that, had decided to burst in to find him in it.

His mind unhelpfully supplied him those memories; those fingers that made contact with his skin...snaking their path down his back and to his...well...his ass, that cool voice that seemed to get husky.

_Why the fuck can't I get this weird feeling out of my head?_

He opted to play around on his phone for a while before deciding he was too tired to do anything else. He was going to take a shower and maybe wash away the smell of regret and worry.

_RIIIING RIIING_

He nearly jumped, knocking his knee against the bedframe. Cursing, he looked at his phone to see the caller.

Why'd he even bother wondering? Who else would be calling him at this hour?

"What the hell do you want, dipshit?" he answered.

"Well, someone's a little cranky..." sang He Tian from the other end. "What's the matter, did I interrupt you during your alone time?" there was barely suppressed humor in his tone.

"Like hell! Now what the hell is it you want?! You always have some kind of plan!"

"You know me so well, lil' Mo. It feels like we're progressing in understanding one another!"

Mo felt himself turn red, and he was compelled to just hang up the phone, but opted against it. There was no telling what the repercussions would be if he'd do that. "What the hell kind of relationship do you think we have? Now hurry up with whatever the hell you want to say cause I'm going to take a shower!"

"Ooh don't worry, we can still talk while you shower, Momo. It's not like I'd _mind_.~"

"Y-you...you perverted bastard!" He yelled into the phone, hearing He Tian's chuckle from the other end.

"I won't keep you waiting, but I'd like to tell you that I have a very special surprise tomorrow. Remember our deal after making that game bet?"

Mo's heart sank. "Yeah, what of it?" he said, trying not show how nervous he was all of a sudden. He Tian's tone had changed now. No longer was it playful like before, though it still held some amusement in tone.

"Well, just thought I'd remind you. After all, it's important you keep your word. No need to get your panties in a twist. In fact, speaking of _panties_..."

_ "Is this all you came to tell me late at night?"_

"No need to be so huffy, lil' Mo, make sure to take a _goood_ shower tonight for tomorrow's surprise. Pleasant dreams!~"

"What the hell kind of surprise d-" his voice was cut off when he realized the call had ended. "Oi, what the hell?" He pressed the button trying to call back. _Fuck that bastard_! He tried calling several times and to his growing disappointment and rage, He Tian never picked up. What the hell kind of surprise was he talking about? And what's more- how dare this fucker hang up just like that without giving him a single explanation!

Whatever this 'surprise' was, he knew he wouldn't like it one bit he thought, while in the shower.

He slept terribly that night. Tossing and turning while trying desperately not to think of a certain dark-haired someone taunting him.

***

Mo awoke early the next morning to his mother calling for his name from the doorway. 

"Mo sweetie, wake up, your friend is here to see you!" He groaned, about to roll over and fall asleep...but the word 'friend' made him sit bolt upright.

"Wha-mom, what do you mean _friend_?!" But she’d already left the room, no doubt to get ready for work. Glancing at the clock near his bed he saw the time was twenty minutes past seven. Who on Earth was this 'friend'? Suddenly he felt anxiety wash over him in a cold sweat. What if it was She Li? After all, that bastard _did_ know where he lived...

"Morning lil' Mo, thought I'd stop by!"

Oh no. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Wha-what are you doing here!?" Mo backed against the bed far from He Tian who had closed the door now and was smiling from the edge of his bed.

Unlike the cold sweat taking his body from before, he now felt hot as he struggled to speak. "Y-you're not supposed to be here! Get out, chicken shit!"

Unaffected, He Tian smiled, showing his stupid charming teeth. "I'm here to pick you up, and...get my _prize_." he said lowly on the last sentence. 

"Prize?" he blurted, "What the hell are you doing coming into my house and disturbing me while I'm sleeping!?"

"Oh come _on_, lil' Mo, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up and get ready~" said He Tian. "But, before that- I have something to give you." Curious, Mo watched him reach into his satchel he carried and fish out something with two hands. Looking at Mo straight in the eyes and looking surprisingly calm, he finally held the thing out for him to see. 

It was a piece of sexy lingerie.

"What the...why the _fuck_ would you-?" but He Tian pounced on him, holding him up against the wall of his room and keeping his mouth from yelling out any more. 

"Shan, He Tian, is everything alright?' called Mrs. Guan Shan from another room far off.

"Yeah mom, sorry!" Mo bellowed back. Terrified of being found out, he glared at He Tian, hatred evident in his eyes capable of destroying. "_why the FUCK do you have something like that here?_" he hissed under his breath. He Tian still had the thing in his hands and he stared at it then back at He Tian, then back at the piece of lingerie in his hand as he recognized it. You...how did you take them? They were in the garbage!"

He Tian clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. "You_ really_ believe all of them went in the trash? I actually managed to save a few, _fortunately_" he smiled, releasing Mo and holding the piece of underwear in front of him.

Mo shrunk back as if afraid the garment would attack him."What could a chicken shit like you need with that piece of crap? Y-you're really that backed up that you need girly-looking underwear to have with you?" Mo smiled, suddenly feeling like he had the upper hand. "Hah! If anybody in the school were to find out you're keeping something like that with you, they'd-they'd think you're not normal!"

He Tian's smirk widened. "Well, maybe you're right, 'cept I'm not going to be the one _with_ it."   
His eyes glinted as he looked Mo up and down, and immediately Mo felt scared.

"What...what do you mean?"

He Tian simply smiled, looking straight at him. He leaned over so he was right in Mo's face who shrank back against the wall. "I mean, anybody could carry these. Or you know..._wear_ them."

It took a few seconds for Mo to process that. He thought of the reason why He Tian would show up reminding him of his promise to do what he wanted-and then some horrible thing in his brain clicked at the meaning behind his words.

He couldn't even look angry anymore. He tried backing away, though he was trapped against the wall. "You can't be serious." His voice cracking with hollowness.

"Dead serious."

He snapped. "YOU SICK BASTARD! There's no way I'd do something like that!"

He Tian was looking at Mo strangely. It was like he was trying not to laugh, but at the same time, there was a seriousness in those eyes that Mo had attributed to quiet determination that refused to back down. The whole thing was surreal; he could just swear a shadow of something demonic was hidden behind those lids. With one hand against the wall near Mo's face, he leaned forward until he was forced to shrink back.

"I don't think you have much of a choice, do you? I want you to wear them." He was still smiling, but now it was dangerous. Reminding him that should he disobey, some terrible repercussion was in store.

"Quit fooling around! There’s no way I’m putting that on! I'm not wearing that trash! Y-you must be mental!" He desperately hoped it was some sick joke He Tian came up with. But even as a joke, that was going too far.

"I'm not fooling around." deadpanned He Tian. 

"There's no way I'd do something that disgusting." he said with clenched teeth, feeling hot. "I'm not your _puppet_. Go ask someone else to engage in your stupid perverted ideas." 

He made to move away from the brunet, but he flinched as the other hand slapped against the wall on the other side of his face, effectively trapping him in a kabedon maneuver. Now He Tian looked serious. Cool, calculating, and the eyes darkened.

"That wasn't a _request_, that was an _order_." he said lowly, leaning forward till their noses were barely touching. "You promised that the loser would do anything the winner asked for. So...my order to you is to put them on. _Right_ here, _right_ now."

They were so close, it felt they were breathing the same oxygen, and it sent unwanted tingles down his spine. He hoped to whatever god out there that He Tian couldn't sense his frantic heart beat. He averted his eyes, feeling his blush worsen. No...not now. He couldn't think about that. He'd always though that when the day would come, he'd stand up for himself, make himself proud, but this was not what he'd imagined. All the times he'd mentally prepare for a situation like this where'd he be defiant- all down the drain.

Did he even have a choice? He would never be able to live it down. He was under his debt, and this was the price he was paying.

_"Fine!"_ he hissed, looking at his knees "Move away, I'll do it!" 

He Tian moved away to allow him space, and Mo averted his eyes.

"Here, your panties."

Oh god, was he enjoying this, wasn't he? The eyes were back to their playfulness once again. He couldn't believe the position he was in. He Tian was essentially asking him to come to school wearing frilly lingerie. But before he could act, Mo turned back to the brunet, blushing yet looking him straight in the eyes, he gathered some courage, "I'll put on the fucking thing, but I have a request. You have to let me change in privacy."

He Tian's eyebrow cocked. "What's wrong lil' Mo, we're both guys, it's not like you have anything to worry about."

"I'm dead serious. I can't stand it when I'm changing in front of other people."

"How will I know you won't run away from me?"

_This fucker!_ It took all his energy not to clobber him.

"You'd think I'd run away? I'm a man of my word." He forced himself to look straight into He Tian's eyes, trying not to blink or show any reason for doubt. He Tian looked at him carefully, silent amusement, but nevertheless careful. Finally he huffed out a laugh.

"Well, even if you'd run away, I'd still catch you." 

He hurried to his bathroom before He Tian could change his mind, locked the door, then turned around to face the mirror, letting out a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His face looked in shambles; Red color dusting all the way down to his neck, his hair sticking up in all angles, and his eyes looking wide and sleep deprived. _Fuck this stupid fucker!_ It was all because of _him_. He was the reason he was like this.

_How the hell can I go to school in women's underwear?_ He looked at the underwear he was supposed to be putting on and cringed. They were a black orange pair, laced at the sides to adjust where it would hug the waist. The word _meow_ was strewn across the buttocks area, seeming to taunt him. Well, at least this wasn't as flashy as the other ones.

No. No frickin way. 

_Just do it already. _He told himself desperately_. Just put them on and get it over with._ _This is nothing, not even living up to getting your ears pierced from that monster._ With every fiber of his being cursing the dark haired man in the next room over, he took a deep breath and pulled his pants down.

He could feel the red in his face returning as he lifted his legs to slip them on. He could just imagine He Tian taunting him. What would he say? For some reason, a nervous excitement over came him. He Tian had already caught him wearing it, so what was the worst that could happen?

Oh no. He was remembering again. His mind unhelpfully supplied him of the earlier events. Those hands that touched him...those long dexterous fingers reaching to-

_Stupid, get your mind out of the gutter!_ He couldn't believe his feelings were getting in the way of this. No- there was _no way_ he had feelings like that for the devil who vowed to make his life chaotic.

"You finished there yet!?" called He Tian from the next door over, making him jump.

_Crap! Why the hell am I thinking about that bastard! _

"Shut up, I'm coming out chicken shit!" growled Mo. He was now standing there in the bathroom, completely naked sans the lingerie now coating his low area. It felt strange, it wasn't cotton on his skin, but some kind of silk, maybe with polyester. With a mirror that only revealed the waist up, he had to step back a bit to see. It looked more hideous than he realized. Not because there was anything wrong with his body, but because, well...it looked so wrong to be wearing something that should have belonged to a hot girl. With a deep breath and a face on the verge of burning, he finally opened the door and shut his eyes so he didn't have to see He Tian.

At first he was met with silence. He didn't dare open his eyes. No doubt He Tian was probably trying hard not to laugh. "I _swear_ to god, if you make one crack about how this looks terrible, I'm going to-

"It doesn't."

This made him open his eyes. In front stood He Tian, looking at him of course, but the most shocking thing was that he wasn't even laughing. Hell, he wasn't even smiling. One hand covering his mouth as though thinking intently. He was transfixed with an expression Mo had never seen before, and maybe that's why he too, remained silent for a moment. "What...what do you mean, stupid-"

"Don't take it off." said He Tian, lowly. In one fell swoop, he crossed over to the room towards Mo, effectively forcing him back against the wall.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're-"

_"Shut up."_

Mo's heart was thumping again. The proximity of the other boy was making the butterflies on his chest take flight. He looked at He Tian's eyes. They darted downwards to his pelvis then back up to his. No longer were they a grey, but a midnight blue-almost black. Behind the orbs was something wild, something untamed, and Mo found some irresistible urge to stare at their fiery depths. It felt like the other boy had forgotten where he was and what he was doing.

"Look, He Tian, you got what you wanted, I'll do anything else you ask of me, but there's no way in hell I'm wearing this to school!"

"Too bad." whispered He Tian. And to his horror, he leaned forward until Mo was forced to turn his head away, but he lividly looked sideways. "I need you to leave it on."

"But-"

"You're a man of your word, remember? You have to let me do what I say, otherwise..." and he leaned even more, his breath tickling Guan Shan's ear and sending shivers of some weird variety along his body. "I'll have to _make_ you."

Mo didn't know how he didn't shit himself right then and there.


	4. School and...a Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know with everybody is stuck at home with the Coronovirus, but lets think positively that the updates might be faster since we're all at home! Stay safe everyone! I myself was alone in my college dorm writing this :D

Mo sucked in a breath as he made his way through the streets, filed with people going to and from work. To other people, the scene would be nothing short of ordinary; just two high schoolers going to their daily walk to school in the morning, just like other teenagers, having no clue at all that one of them was currently wearing extremely erotic lingerie underneath.

Mo's face was red, his heart was racing, and he was pissed beyond belief. He looked to the side to see He Tian looking composed as usual, giving off the good-boy vibes that assumed nothing out of the ordinary. Who knew that such a manipulative and perverted bastard to boot would be behind that facade? He definitely couldn't concentrate at all; it felt _so _wrong wearing something like this underneath, and he was too frightened to look at anyone as he boarded the train with the bastard. Frightened that somehow, someone was aware of the secret he was hiding beneath his clothes.

"Lil' Mo, you shouldn't be so _tense_." came He Tian's whisper right in his ear.

Mo badly jumped, swerving his head to look behind him. Luckily, the train was sparsely empty. Curse this bastard for toying with him! "Of course I'm fucking tense! YOU try being tense when you have something like-" he didn't dare finish that sentence, terrified that somebody would hear. "It's your fucking fault I'm like this!"

"Fair point" He Tian sighed, folding his arms in the back of his head in a gesture of complete relaxation. "But..." here he smirked, "You're going to make people _wonder_ about it."

"Who the fuck would even think that?"

_"Relax,_ nobody's going to know. Unless of course, you _tell_ them..."

"Like hell I will!" sputtered Mo "I can't believe you're this perverted!" He rose a hand to smack him.

He Tian caught his arm in a vice-like grip before it could connect. For a moment, Mo's insides turned cold, thinking he was going to get hit in turn. But He Tian had other ideas; raising his trapped arm he brought it close to his own face and, to his horror, licked a wet strip along the side while keeping eye-contact.

"Well, if I'm a pervert, we all know whose fault it is, then~"

"Sh-shut up!"

***

All throughout the lesson, He Tian could hardly sit still as he usually did. How could he when just doors away, Mo was wearing something so scandalous? The image of those frilly panties worn by school's notorious redhead delinquent was rampant through his mind. No, he shouldn't be thinking of that here in the middle of class. Even though he could care less about his reputation, he doubted his brother wanted to hear about him being called to the principal's office because of his growing erection. Besides, now was not the time to get a boner.

He smiled. Watchful in case the teacher would come around, he took out his phone.

**HE TIAN: Hey, how it going? You surviving? 8===D~**

For a moment, He Tian wondered if he'd probably gone too far with the pranks and he wasn't going to get an answer. But it was a minute before his phone lit up with a message.

**LIL MO: fuck u. and u suck at emojis**

He Tian smiled. That was good news then. If Mo was still answering him even with swears, then that meant he wasn't completely angry to that point.

**HE TIAN: If you want, i can give you a REAL dick ;) meet me in boys bathroom downstairs during lunch.**

**LIL MO: why the fuk woud i listen 2 you? And who'd even want 2 see ur ugly ass dick?**

**HE TIAN: Wouldn't u liek to know? anyway, dont disobey or ill hunt you down.**

**LIL MO: whatever dipshit**

He Tian smiled. Oh boy, he was going to like this veeery much.

Meanwhile, things were utterly disastrous for Mo. Not only had he been caught with his phone under his desk and been issued a warning from the teacher, but he also had another problem entirely.

He was hard.

Praising his lucky stars he sat in the back of the class where nobody could see him, he fidgeted, trying to cause as little noise as possible but all the while cursing that he was in this predicament. This was not like him at all. He had been thinking of nothing but the fact that he was hiding a very lewd secret under his clothes. He felt it hugging his ass tight, and then that made him think of those hands, and then those hands made him think of a certain someone ...

_Snap out of it!_ he told himself angrily. _Why are you thinking of that bastard now?_

He hated to admit it because the truth of the matter was that He Tian had been on his mind for a while. Every time that bastard did something to take him out of his comfort zone, he both hated it and looked forward to it. It wasn't just his voice, it was the fact that said boy had never gave up on him. When She Li had been relentless, He Tian had always stood up for him, protecting him, and he didn't act like he _owed _him his life. The part of his brain-the conscious part of his brain was telling him to beware. He Tian was unpredictable and like always, he would get swept up once more in one of his games.

And then there was that irrational part of him that didn't care about that at all. He wanted to remind himself that He Tian was a guy and there would be no way he'd do something like this unless it had some benefit to him. He tried ignoring his heart racing every time He Tian reached out to him, or felt that husky voice in his ear. Since middle school, they had known each other, and even Mo wasn't stupid enough to think anything would change. Yet, why would He Tian follow him around and annoy him every chance he'd get?

But this time, he'd gone too far. He felt the sweat gather in his nape and was feeling woozy. Oh no. He wouldn't-couldn't, get sick now! He hated getting sick in public places. But this was no ordinary sickness since he knew exactly how it happened and he really wasn't looking forward for the rest of the day. No, his head was swimming and there was a cold clamminess that increased once the homeroom teacher announced that P.E. wasn't going to get cancelled after all. The cold anxiety threatened to engulf him as he thought the horror of changing in the middle of the locker room with all the guys and wearing...that. How was he going to get around that? _And why the fuck hadn't he thought to bring a spare pair of normal underwear too?_

"Guan Shan, is something the matter?" asked the teacher from the front of the class.

He nearly jumped; but to his credit, simply rose his head to look at the her and hated how now every single student had turned their heads to look at him. Luckily the ruggedness of his sweater hid what was really wrong with him.

"I...I don't feel well." he said, and he really sounded like it too.

"Well, there's nothing to it except to go to the infirmary then" said the teacher and handing him a note. "And just for extra measure, it might be wise to send you home if you have a temperature, so as not to infect others."

Mo could hardly believe his luck. He couldn't believe he'd get away so easily. He hurried to the door and through the hallway before she could change her mind and before people could see the tent in his pants.

Rather than go straight to the infirmary, he opted to go to the bathroom instead, _(like hell he was going to the nurse like this)_ . He could feel the painful throbbing and he winced with every step he took. The small confines of the underwear did not make things any worse. It was all because he'd been thinking of him. Right now, his only priority was to get to the bathroom, get in a stall, and relieve it quick.

With a panting breath and a thumping heart that skipped every time he heard a voice or sound that could come into the empty bathroom, he nearly wrenched his pants and the accursed underwear down as well. Standing in front of the toilet and feeling his head swim, he fought to think of things that turned him on. He Tian with his chiseled abs-_shit that's not it_-_those fingers_..._fuck...that cool silky voice_...His mind unhelpfully provided those fantasies and like one after the other, he finally released those built up tensions. And he couldn't believe he'd jerked off to thoughts of He Tian.

And not only that, but he'd done it in a public restroom _at school_. There was no way he'd ever survive if He Tian found he'd been jerking off to images of him.

His headache seemed to worsen with all the stress, and so he finally made a turn to the nurse's office. Who knows, maybe she'd send him home.

And so, after a quick diagnostic test from the nurse, it was better than he'd expected. Mo could hardly believe he'd been excused from school. The probable reason, he thought, was that he really did look sick indeed. His face was a constant red color which gave off the appearance of a fever in early action. His palms were sweaty,his head had worsened, and he was willing to bet the stress came from the prospect of looking He Tian in the eyes after having done that.

After taking his key and going through the door to his apartment did he finally sigh a big sigh of relief. At last he was safe, and it was with no hesitation that he flopped unto his bed and went straight to sleep, oblivious of a text message on his phone.

*******************************

The moment Mo woke up, he sensed danger. He didn't know how, but he supposed it might have been due to the jostling to his arm or by a voice whispering his name. Blinking and looking up, it was then that he really did wake up.

"Finally awake?"

He Tian was in his bedroom, arms crossed. And with a false smile that looked deadly. A look that screamed _you're screwed._

"How-you-when-?!" he sputtered, backing away. But he was not quick to escape. Those hands grabbed him on either side and pushed him right back down to the bed, pinning him underneath. He struggled, but He Tian's grip was firm, preventing him from escape.

It was scary; his eyes blazed that midnight black again and his eyebrows knitted together. "Why didn't you meet me in the bathroom like I said?" he asked in a low tone, setting the hairs on the back of his neck on end.

"I-I didn't! C...calm down-!!" he couldn't think what else to say.

He Tian went on. "I texted you and you never picked up. I was waiting for _hours_ and sent you messages, but you never replied. Luckily, Jian Yi recalled a _certain_ someone leaving school earlier. Now..." and then He Tian's grip on his arm moved to grip slightly his mouth, forcing his chin up, "it's time for you to tell me _why_."

"I-I just couldn't do it!" he yelled, trying to force his head to look away, but He Tian held it tight. "I...wasn't feeling well and...and the nurse sent me home."

"And why couldn't you have told _me_, then?" asked He Tian. His voice sounded a bit different. Almost frustrated. It couldn't be...was He Tian..._pouting?_

"Because...because..." there was no way that Mo could say _"I got an erection because I was thinking of you"_ straight to his face. "My stomach didn't feel right and we were having P.E.,so there's no way I'd be a dumb shit to go."he replied instead.

"You could have told me, then and we could have ditched class."

"You kept distracting me during class!"

"You mean when I texted you?" He Tian prompted.

"No! I kept thinking of your stupid face and had to go to the bathroom and-".

The moment the words were out of his mouth, Mo knew he'd messed up big time.

And the way He Tian's face changed was astonishing; Confusion, followed closely by suspicion.

After a long awkward pause, He Tian's eyes looked a little widened, like he wasn't sure he'd heard something right the first time. "Little Mo, what do you mean _you needed to use the bathroom_?"

"Fuck you! I...I..!" He felt his face turn bright red and for once he couldn't think of anything to defend himself against.

"Did you say you were thinking of me?"

_"Shut up!"_

"Was it because you were wearing panties and kept thinking about it?"

"Fuck you!"

"Did you honestly have to go to the bathroom because you had a hard on?"

"Yes I-wait, NO-!" But the moment he tried to cover up his mistake, he knew it was too late. The expression on He Tian's face showed realization.

"Did you have a hard-on because of me?"

And that was the one question he couldn't answer. "Fuck you, why would I think about you at school like that?"

"But didn't you just say you were thinking of my '_stupid face'_ and that's why you had to use the bathroom?"

He Tian was looking at him in a strange way now; he was grinning yes, but it wasn't one of his annoying ones. His eyes looked clearer now, and there was something strange that resembled...hope? But no way, this was He Tian , the guy who was always getting into his brain, such as this instant as he was pinning him down. He was feeling his gut clench at their closeness. No, no way. Now was not the time. He tried willing the thought away, but it was very hard to do so, when the object of his affections was currently pinning him down. And damn did that not sound hot.

_Please don't let He Tian notice!_

Mo turned his face to the side. "Get off me, chicken shit." But he knew this was useless and as good a confession as any. He wanted to hide, to disappear, anything so that he wouldn't have to look stupid.

"Or you'll _what_?"

"Or I'll-"

"You're hard."

Mo could have screamed. With all the strength he could muster, he flung He Tian off him whose face was momentarily shocked at having been caught off guard. The moment he had done so, he knew it was no use. He Tian was much stronger than him, and by the time he sprang to his feet, the other had tackled him to the ground from behind.

"I can't believe you did something like that." said he Tian from behind him, slightly panting.

"Let me go!" he struggled. His left cheek touched the floor and he was deprived the use of both hands as they were clasped behind him by the other guy.

"No way, and besides..." Mo shuddered as he felt the other boy lean forward to almost whisper, "_seems like you don't want me to_."

Before Mo could say anything, his back was pulled backwards toward the other boy's firm chest and he was now sitting between his legs, effectively trapped. He felt a tightness in his groin and a sudden thrill, but his heart was beating frantically as he could hear the brunet's breath lightly tickle the fine hairs along his nape.

"Let-let me go!" he struggled.

And if he wasn't hard before, he certainly became aware of it now. It was agitating him. How the hell could he have a boner right here from this fucker? While the conscious part of him was saying _no_, his body was saying _yes_.

"How could you say that, Momo?" came the breath in his ear. The hand that came to clasp his hand, had now sunk towards his stomach simply...there. "Am I _really_ that terrible?" there was something almost dejected in the way he said it.

At once, his heartstrings pulled. _I can't believe I'm showing this idiot remorse_. "You're not, it's just-"

"Did you get sick from thinking of me?" asked He Tian. "Please answer."

There was something pleading in tone, and that was something totally different than what he'd expected from He Tian. 

He sighed.

"Yeah..."

"Do you need help with that?"

"Help with-?" and then he understood. "What the hell! That's-!"

To his horror, he Tian's hand, the one that had wrapped around his chest, had slowly...slowly...sank to his crotch.

His _hard_ crotch.

"OI!" he yelped.

"Stay still," He Tian said.

"No way, fucker!" but even as Mo finished that sentence, his lower part which had been aching before, was now feeling unbearable. He yearned for his touch, and as much as he hated to admit, his body was craving those same fingers. Why was he too weak to protest? It was like some invisible thread was controlling him, keeping him from fighting off the advances.

"Stop moving or I might _crush_ your balls like last time." he said, emphasizing with a light squeeze to them. Mo jerked at the feeling, not quite sure if it was a feeling of pain or pleasure. He Tian's voice was now dangerous, directly in his ear, and it drove him further insane. Whether it was the threat of reminiscing that pain again or because he was too weak to protest, he stilled. Or at least _tried_ to as that same hand had started to circle around and unzip the zipper in his jeans.

Oh dear lord, and to add to his own misery and shame, he'd just realized that he never took off the damn thing the second he got home. He had been feeling so out of it going straight for a nap, unaware that here he'd be, hours later, wearing the scandalous lingerie He Tian had forbade him from removing.

"My, my, _my_, lil' Mo, did you _really_ like it that much? Guess I can forgive you for leaving school if you had _this _on for me." 

"It-I...I forgot I had it on!"

He Tian gave no reply except a light chuckle as he diverted his hand to palm him through the panties, circling him gently.

Mo was trying to breath, but it was getting difficult as the hand continued their massaging. Hissing through his teeth, he arched up, "Let...let me go, bastard..." but he could feel his resolve waning more.

"You want me to stop?" whispered He Tian in his ear. He stopped stroking and Mo gave a longing whine at the loss of contact. _Wait...why the hell had he made that sound?_

"Seems like you don't want me to stop." And the hand was back again at it, rubbing him slowly through the tent in the lace.

"Fuck you!" he gasped, arching against the strong back supporting him. As he did so, he felt a bump on his lower back somewhere near his buttocks. No way...He Tian was hard too?

"You're not being very honest, Momo" hissed He Tian. He sounded almost panting. "Tell me what you want."

Mo grit his teeth. He had been trying to resist, but with each second, his body was slowly succumbing to the pleasure that was threatening to burst. He ground his hips. "Please..don't stop."

He would never be able to live it down; begging He Tian to stroke him in that tone of voice, right here, in his very room as the heat centered all in that one spot to meet those fingers.

With every stroke, it sent Mo close to edge and he gave a soft gasp as the fingers curled around the lace to reach inside and stroke his painfully hard member. His _actual_ dick!

_Holy shit, I can’t believe this is happening!_

The fingers as they curled around his shaft were warm, hot even. Precum which had seeped out, was smeared by a quick finger along the slit. He jerked upwards, almost into He Tian's face, but it didn't seem like the other boy cared. Like Mo, he seemed to be short of breath.

"Come on, Mo, are you close?" the husky whisper almost aggravated his ear, and he could swear that he felt the wet muscle of he Tian's tongue glide over the edge of his lobe. _"Does that feel good?"_

"Fuck if-_ah_-I should know!"

The only sounds in the room were their choked breaths, the gentle whisper of clothing as Mo rocked into him, and the slick slick of He Tian's hand moving up and down his impossibly hard, twitching cock, curving and slightly twisting him to the edge.

"You're so _wet_." breathed He Tian. "W...want to make you come..."

"I...I'm going to-" he could barely form coherent words. "_S-stop_-_Ahhhhh-_!"

"You gonna come? Going to make my hand dirty?" And he licked a wet strip along his neck.

That was all it took before Mo found himself gasping out a moan, leaning back against the shoulder as that relentless hand stroked him, rocked him, and fucking brought him into total submission. His seed sprayed across his stomach like some active volcano erupting, and yet the fingers absolutely refused to let go until every last drop was seeping through the fingers over his slit like pearls.

He lay boneless, limp against the other boy's chest, catching his breath and listening to their own shortened breaths dying down. The heat refused to leave his cheeks and the hotness which lulled him from before was fading. And when he finally could come to, the reality finally sunk in: He Tian, bad boy and flirt of the school, had just jerked him off.

"_Momo, you okay_?" he Tian's voice was slightly out of breath, but he twisted so as to look at Mo sideways. "_Was it good?"_

Barely able to form a coherent word, he nodded dumbly, swallowing the lump he had in his throat. Lost in thought, he stared straight ahead, unseeing and unaware of his stomach and lower parts which were still a mess to the wall ahead.

Now, they had a whole different problem, entirely.


	5. Jian Yi Tries it on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated. Turns out, helping out around my house and doing school work still exist a whole lot when you're quarantined, especially when you're in exams. I apologize for the lack of updates. Continue staying safe everyone!

"Kind of odd for Mo Guan Shan to be absent from class cause of sickness" said Zheng Xi as he left class with his white haired companion.

"I mean, usually he ditches _before _giving such short notice." added Jian Yi, looking at his phone, "but don't worry, I was able to tell He Tian about it."

Zheng Xi scoffed shaking his head, narrowly avoiding two students who were racing through the hall to class, "Mo's going to have it out for you when he realizes you're basically He Tian's informer."

"I'm not _anyone's _informer except _yours_, isn't that right Xixi?" grinned Jian Yi. "Besides, who'd be able to tell you if your _underwear_ tag is showing or not?"he said, emphasizing the stubborn slip of paper peeking from above the waistband his back jeans by flicking it with his fingers. This caused Zheng Xi to yelp, swatting his friend's careless fingers from the area. 

"Oi, watch it, we're at school!" he blushed.

"Does that make you flustered?" aided Jian Yi, not backing away from the slightest. "Actually, this reminds me...you know that underwear we made Mo try on the other day? He hasn't said a word about it at all."

"And why is that so weird?" 

"Well, it's just..." Jian Yi gave a pause and looked to be thinking hard. "I expected him to react more and beat us up, but he seemed-?"

"-oddly calm?" quipped Zheng Xi. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. Besides, shouldn't you be happy he hasn't gotten back at you for that?"

"You mean _us?"_

"No, I mean _you _since it was your own sick idea to have all of us try the damn things on, remember?" reminded Zheng Xi with his eyes closed and a shake of his head. "I still have a hard time believing you _actually_ got the angry ginger to obey you."

"I have a charming way with words, what can I say?" stated Jian Yi feigning with an arrogant wave of his hand in placement of a fan. 

_More like acquiring an amazing sense of blackmail material_ thought Zheng Xi, fondly recalling the memory.

The pair finally made it back to class in their usual spots with Jian Yi sitting in front and Zheng Xi sitting just behind him. As the English teacher droned on and on in class, he found himself paying more attention to the blond in front of him. The way his shoulders curved a bit when he was hunched over writing on his desk, the way his hair shown as the sun hit it just right, and even the idle way his silent fingers tapped the desk as if following some beat to a tune.

The thing was, Zheng Xi was very much in love with his best friend-much more than he realized. And he also knew Jian Yi did too. The problem was, how would he be able to proceed with those feelings and at what pace? They had been friends for so long, and they knew everything bout each other- including embarrassing things _(which numbered in the hundreds)_, but even he had to admit they were going into new territory with this.

His eyes found their way downwards to Jian Yi's backside and then lower still where he found those idiotic star printed briefs. Jian Yi's favorite no doubt, from the amount of times he'd noticed them on him. (And NO, not because he was always looking there, but because the waistband always showed when he'd bend over or reach up high to get something).

_And why the hell am I thinking about his underwear at this time? And it's not like we're even a couple. _

"Zhan Zheng Xi!"

Zheng Xi jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of his own name. He realized in alarm that the teacher had been calling his name and now everyone in class was looking at him. "Oh, sorry sir, yes?"

"Is there anything the matter, Zhan Zheng Xi?" asked the teacher, scowling at him.

"No, sorry, I'm fine, sir." he answered rather sheepishly.

The teacher nodded. "Please remember to pay attention next time. If you can take to the board and finish problem five in the worksheet..."

Nodding and feeling his face turn red, Zheng Xi opted to forget about thoughts of his best friend as he took to the board. 

"Haha, that's the first time the teacher has ever called you out like that in front of class." teased Jian Yi as they finally exited the school for the day. "The look on your face..."

"Shut up." he narrowly avoided a puddle in the road by sidestepping it. "It's _your _fault for being in front I couldn't pay attention." he grumbled low without thinking.

Jian Yi stopped in his tracks. Zheng Xi who had been following almost behind, nearly crashed into him. "Hey, watch it, I almost-" Realizing what he'd said, he tried backtracking.

"N-no, that's not it- it's just..." he desperately tried to think of something, anything that would explain his outburst. "When...when you said _underwear_ from before, I was trying to tell you that _your_ underwear tag was showing. Also, why the hell are you wearing those stupid star boxers when -"

"I don't have an underwear tag, I wear boxer briefs with the print inside." said Jian Yi slowly. And then his expression changed to recognition which seemed to increase each second. "You mean...you were staring at my _ass_ the entire time during English?"

"Of fucking course, not!" he shouted. "I was looking at your underwear and-"

_Oh god. Did he just admit he'd been staring THERE the entire time?_

_"Really?"_ asked Jian Yi, blushing an amazing crimson color.

"Stop thinking of those dirty thoughts!" he blurted, causing a pair of girls to scurry away, looking scared. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"How can I, when your's is already in it?" teased Jian Yi, laughing uproariously. On the positive side, Jian Yi looked to be taking it as a joke, and it felt like the tension had eased up with Zheng Xi. 

"Whatever, are we going to your house this time?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "My mom's home and I think we should-JIAN YI WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Zheng Xi yelled, upon seeing Jian Yi's face. "I meant on homework! _Homework_ assignment!" 

"Fine, fine!" said Jian Yi, bursting out laughing. Zheng Xi's face turned further red as he realized Jian Yi looked twice as cute when he was smiling.

Turns out, studying doesn't really bode well when you're having friends over, and Jian Yi was starting to feel the pangs of boredom. Not because he was with Zheng Xi per say, but because they spent nearly the entire time in silence. As who was socially loud, this did not sit well with him.

"_Zheng Xixiiii" _ he whined, "we've been doing this for _hours_, can we do something else instead?" He hopped on the bed which Zheng Xi was sprawled against reading and tapped him on his back in repeated sessions. "_stop-studying-let's-play-video-games_-" he iterated with each poke. Zheng Xi ignoring it as usual, continued on reading the textbook. This seemed to spur the blond on further who was now starting to pull his legs.

It was no use. Of course, Jian Yi was just shy of causing _actual_ annoyance to his friend to the point that Zheng Xi might actually reach behind him this time and bop him on the head. _No need to risk that. S_o the blond paused, contemplating whether he should tickle his toes. _No_, _he'd probably thrust his legs up into my face and it'd hurt. _Once he'd even slapped his ass using his open palm, but that only ended up with a nasty kick to his face. He wanted to do something that would cause as little harm as possible to him yet also catch Zheng Xi's attention.

Thinking of the conversation earlier about his underwear being lame suddenly made Jian Yi have an idea. A _very _good idea.

He leaped off the bed. "I'll be right back," he said, feigning nonchalance.

Zheng Xi barely gave a committal grunt before he was off, going past the kitchen and into the other room where he knew they were. _Ah, there they were. _The contents were still there as he'd left it.

See, that day when Mo had tried on the underwear, in the midst of all the confusion of chasing each other around (with Mo doing the chasing), he'd thought of this wonderful idea to take some and hide it all away. Only by pretending to be right back and throw them away did he notice He Tian following. It was like he _knew _already what he was planning. He'd been prepared to take a little of the lingerie and stuff it under his jacket to hide it elsewhere.

_"Thinking of showing him?" said He Tian smirking. "I'd say sky blue is more your color" he chuckled, tossing a rather royal blue laced underwear at him with waist string ties._

_"Gross" Jian Yi answered, "I'd say this black one is more your color," he refuted, tossing a rather S&M looking-one at his chest. "I think this one really goes with your personality-dark, mysterious, and with underwear that screams 'hit me daddy! See, it even comes with a crop!"_

_He Tian's eyes flashed, "oh, they're not for me." And that was all the brunet said in a low chuckle before leaving him rooted near the dumpster. He was glad he wasn't Mo Guan Shan. _

Now back to the present, Jian Yi rifled around for a particular pair. Ah yes-the sky blue one was still there. His feet took him to the main bathroom and he turned on the light and closed the door, locking it. Averting his eyes from the mirror, he got to work changing into them. The size of the panties were a bit too large, so he had to make some adjustments to the ties near the hips. At last in the too-bright mirror, he looked at his reflection. It felt surreal to be trying on something that belonged to someone else entirely. _I can't believe these are for men_ he thought in disgust. But then, he reasoned, he had no right to think of that when he was right here trying them on earnestly.

He could feel his heart hammering through his chest as though in some cross between excitement and fear. What would Zheng Xi's reaction be? He knew the other boy's feelings like the back of his hand, and while he couldn't say they had been the same when they were in middle school, it was his kidnapping which finally drew them together to realize they had the same feelings for each other. He wouldn't point it out, but there were times he'd catch Zheng Xi's eyes looking at him, some fondly, some with pretended annoyance, and then there were others with an almost hungry expression.

So as he found himself walking back to his room, he knew that he would have to be the one to pounce first.

"M'back." he said, offhandedly upon entrance. Zheng Xi who was still in the same exact spot with his back towards him, but now he wasn't studying anymore, just playing on his phone. He hadn't even bothered to look away from the screen except give a non-committal reply. Seeing that as his cue, he hopped unto the bed, this time straddling the other boy. Jian Yi's heart was racing for any moment when Zheng Xi might finally put his phone down and look back to see...him in lingerie. He refused to let the butterflies in his chest deter him. There was no use backing out _now._

"Hey Zheng Xixi, you know that thing you owe me after losing to me in Mario Kart the other day?" Jian Yi prodded. 

"Mm, so?"

"I want you to owe me something."

"What, a chicken kaarage sandwich, the new volume of Devilman Crybaby?" asked Zheng Xi, confused, still not turning around.

"No, your attention." He felt his heart _really _hammering now. "Right now."

And that was the moment Zheng Xi finally turned around. "What do you-". 

He did a double-take. Dropping his phone unto the floor and slack-jawed, he looked so comically shocked and confused that had Jian Yi not had his heart beating rapidly and turning red, he would have laughed out. But all he could do was stare across the bed at Zheng Xi who was now sitting up staring at him, phone forgotten on the floor open to Minesweeper.

"W-what the _hell , _Jian Yi-y...you-"

For some reason, they way Zheng Xi's face was turned red and the way he just _could not _look away from him, gave him some resolve back.

"I know you think my underwear is lame, so I decided to go for _this_ instead." he said, looking down at his knees before looking cautiously back up. "What do you think?"

Zheng Xi hadn't realized his mouth was open, and he almost choked on saliva with a gulp before hastening to reply. "J-Jian Yi, are you nuts??? 

Jian Yi didn't answer. He continued to avoid his eyes, and Zheng Xi could only stare unabashedly at his friend completely naked except for the sky blue underwear which _totally _didn't look sexy on him, he tried to reason. _Wait...SEXY? _

"Do you think I'm weird?" asked Jian Yi, and it was the tone which made Zheng Xi stop any retaliations he had managed to conjure in his brain. The last time he heard _those _exact words was when Jian Yi asked him under the overpass when he'd run away after stealing a kiss. This was not a look that Zheng Xi was used to seeing on him. It would only be rare times when he'd see him look despondent, and if he _did _look it, then that would be a time when he was _really_ facing some troubles. The only time he'd seen that look was in Kindergarten when his mom hadn't shown up, to the look he had just before he ran away after stealing a kiss, and the one time when he'd been kidnapped and couldn't see him. 

"Of course I don't think you're weird." he said truthfully. He was happy to see those eyes finally look at him, and he hastened to add with a smile coming on his own lips, "I always knew you were weird, but I guess that makes two of us."

The blond's eyes widened, first in confusion, and then in realization behind those meanings as he looked at his blushing face. No longer was the shadow of doubt over them, it felt like someone had lit the whole world in those eyes, for he finally could tell him the truth he'd been keeping all these years.

Instead of elation, he was startled to find a single tear roll down the other boy's cheek. "Oi, wait-why are you crying?" he asked shocked. 

Jian Yi shook his head, but wiped the stray tear away with the back of his hand and looked away. " 'm not crying." he mumbled. It's not like I'm sad or anything."

"But-but I thought I just told you my true feelings!" he stammered. 

But to his relief, Jian Yi only smiled, shaking his head in amusement. " 't's not that, it's just cause I'm...I'm so damn happy." And he did truly look it, for he realized those were tears of relief, not of sadness. 

Zheng Xi didn't care at all if the situation was awkward, or the fact that his best friend (_now something else?_) was in frilly underwear, he shortened the gap between them to embrace him into a big hug. Momentarily off guard, Jian Yi simply stood there, and even through the one-sided embrace, he could swear he felt the rapid heartbeat of the other trying to escape. Or maybe it was his own heartbeat trying to escape. Maybe both of their hearts were trying to escape and maybe seek solace with one another. He felt Jian Yi's hands reach up to hug him, and he closed his eyes at the feeling. All the worries he had thought of confessing to Jian Yi, or holding it off until the right time seemed miles and miles away. He had been worried that Jian Yi wasn't ready, maybe wanted some time to think after the kidnapping, but right now, it seemed like those worries didn't even exist anymore. 

Well, putting _that _aside, his mind unhelpfully supplied him that he had-no-_they_ had just confessed to each other like _this._ Jian Yi also didn't seem willing to let go yet.

"Umm...Jian Yi, you can let go now." he supplied, though he felt reluctant to say.

"Don't wanna." said Jian Yi somewhere around his collar

"Why?"

Jian Yi pulled back a little, and he was pleasantly surprised to see a wry smile. " 'cause now we're a _couple._"

_A couple?_ Zheng Xi felt himself go red at those words, but he had no way to deny that. What's more, he was also aware of the close proximity of the other whose smile seemed to split his face. Without thinking and with his breath held, he leaned over and darted in for a kiss to the other's lips. 

It was a terrible kiss; Zheng Xi thought in dismay. When they connected, it was more his nose bumping into the other's and a painful clash of teeth. But it was a kiss nonetheless, and it was like it perfectly defined their relationship in some way-maybe rocky and awkward at times, but genuine all the way. And he could have it no other way. Jian Yi's face turned a shocking pink, his fingers moving to feel his lips, eyes widening, as though not quite believing he'd been given a kiss. The scene looked so adorably comical, that it made him momentarily uncomfortable if his kiss turned out disappointing. "L-look, I've never kissed, so I know it's terrible and-"

He broke off mid-sentence when the hands now pulled his face forward to meet the other's lips once more. This time there was more force in it, and it nearly took his breath away. His mouth moved against the other's, and all he could think about was the heat they were sharing, how the muscles in their mouths were moving against one another before pulling back for breath, before starting again. 

_I'm kissing Jian Yi, I'm kissing him, we're together, now! _ his mind sang in elation.

When they finally pulled back to catch their breath to look at one another Jian Yi with a flushed yet earnest face looked suddenly _very _alluring to him. And it didn't help that he was wearing-

Was Jian Yi hard?

He also didn't need to look at himself to know he was aching as well.

"You're hard." said Jian Yi, as if that confirmed something.

He scoffed as if it were obvious."_Of_ _course"_ , but gave no further explanation. _What next?_ his brain seemed to ask. And now that usual voice of reason was back. _Are we going too_ fast? _Is this what couples usually do after confession?_

As if sensing his worry, Jian Yi was the first to say something. "I'm hard too," he said, looking down at himself. Oh god, with the frilly garments he was wearing, there was a noticeable tent which would never have existed had it been on a female. "Do-do you want to-?" and now Jian Yi looked shy, albeit there was a hungry look in his eyes. "I...can take care of _that."_

Zheng Xi choked a swallow down, feeling his voice leave him. All he could do was nod.

"G-go sit on the edge of the bed." said Jian Yi in a shaky breath. He found himself obeying without a word. It was like someone cut off all his willpower. Like someone else was in control of him. He did as he was told, sitting at the very edge of the bed and looking off to the side, feeling shy now. Jian Yi soon followed forward, but instead of sitting on the bed like he'd expected, he took a few steps forward, giving him a playful peck to his lips, before sinking down on his knees in front of him.

Jian Yi's fingers were shaking, but he refused to let even that deter him from his task as he unzipped the jeans from his pants. He noted the erection of course, which looked painfully trying to escape, probably even more so considering those were the same tight jeans with the holes he had accidentally torn with his fingers. Ah yes, that time in the subway. It felt like such a long time since that happened, when he was drawn with that irresistible urge to curl his fingers in the thighs. He willed himself back to the present-a time now so much more better than that time before when they were too shy.

Zheng Xi sat still, like he was transfixed with something interesting behind the window of a shop. All these years he had pined after Xixi were finally resolved here in this room at this very moment as he was going to do something he had never before done to another human being. Zheng Xi, still unusually compliant, slipped his pants off in a kind of hurry until they hung around his knees.

"Hah, nice underwear." he joked, as if trying to clear away the tense mood that he was about to give his best friend a blowjob. Actually, scratch that, his _first _blowjob.

To his relief, Zheng Xi chuckled. "I remember a _certain _someone calling them '_hick_'." 

"Well, _yeah _they _are_." he said as if obvious. "I mean, you put your _name _on them."

"Oh, am I about to take underwear lessons from a guy who's wearing _that_." pointed out Zheng Xi, motioning to his lower area.

Jian Yi suddenly felt confidence rise up that he hadn't felt before. His smile curved upwards and, taking Zheng Xi by surprise, leaned until his mouth was just above his hard crotch. "No, but it's not the _underwear _that matters here, _is it?_" 

With a heart pounding, he brought his tongue to lick a wet strip at the clothed bulge. Zheng Xi's hips jerked upward, but he managed to still them. Aware that both eyes were on him, Jian Yi continued to roll his tongue against the cotton underwear, and he couldn't believe this was happening. This was something only his dreams would supply. No...not even his dreams were _this _good.

After giving enough licks to his underwear which was beginning to get damp, he looked up and saw a sight-Zheng Xi's face was flushed red, his hair disheveled from the number of times he was running his fingers through them in a gesture of nerves. The other clutched the bed sheet, tightening it and holding on to it like some lifeline. 

But it was..._that face. _Zheng Xi was looking at him with such desire in them, mouth slightly open as if in deep concentration, that he wanted to touch himself too. He never thought he'd see an _aroused _Zheng Xi looking at him. His knees felt sore from the ground but he didn't care, not one bit. Looking down at his twitching member encased in silk, he was just about to bring them down when the strong pair of arms stopped him. Confused, he looked up to see Zheng Xi trying to coax him off the ground. Once he knew what he was doing, he felt some kin of shame, wondering if maybe Zheng Xi had woken up from some haze-induced dream and was coming to his senses to end this. Or perhaps he felt disgusted with the prospect of a blowjob? Something cold washed over at that thought. 

"Wait-Zheng Xi what are you-

But no, it didn't look like that at all. His beautiful green eyes looked darker as they forced him into another kiss. They still remained their haziness, but it felt also like there was clarity in them as well. "Wait, I...I don't think I can do _that _just yet. Just...just come up here and sit on my lap." he seemed to breath.

"Not ready for that?" Jian Yi found himself asking a bit teasingly, referring to the blowjob.

Zheng Xi shook his head, and now he was smiling slightly. "It's not that I don't want it, it's just that...that I'd rather we do something together at the same time." Then, looking up at Jian Yi looking at him carefully, he felt the need to ask. "C-can we?"

Jian Yi nodded once, doing as he was told. Now it felt like this position was even more intimate than before. The hands bringing Jian Yi up were wrapped around his back, almost resting where his buttocks were. Their touch seemed hot against his own. Their bodies were not only flushed against each other's, but their hard members too. Jian Yi realized that the panties he had on were now damp, a dark blue smudge distinguishable against the lighter hue of the cloth.

And now, Zheng Xi could no longer keep himself contained. Freeing his erect member, he sought Jian Yi's hand and coaxed it towards his own. "Y-yours too..." he reached inside Jian Yi's panties, noticing the silk feeling and couldn't help feeling that he looked _sexy _like that-all hot and flush against him in cute underwear and with his pink nipples hardened.

Zheng Xi held him tight as they rocked against one another, sharing body heat and kisses, and oxygen. Both their hands worked in sync, sliding their erections together and creating that wonderful _delicious_ friction they so craved. He was close-and he could tell with the way Jian Yi was also breathing, that he did too. His balls were about to explode and he felt a drop of sweat slide down the nape of his neck. 

Jian Yi's lips sought his own, and when he pulled back to gaze at him, Zheng Xi thought his brain would melt. Jian Yi, who was always laughing, doing idiotic things, and saying funny stuff, was now looking at him with a solemn longing. 

"A-Almost there," he moaned.

"Together, Xixi?" Jian asked.

Hearing his name spill from those lips made Zheng Xi finally let go the river of nerves he had been building up to this very moment. Like a dam, they broke free, spilling everything unto one single moment as Jian Yi followed not a moment later, coming undone. Their seed mingled, settling on their chests, fingers, and their underwear which was now a mess. But he could hardly care about that. Jian Yi looked positively debauched, a far look in his eyes and a smile that looked both captivating and beautiful against the small sunlight entering through their room. Without thinking, he reached over for a kiss-a quick one, but a proper one.

"Wait, just...give me a moment." Jian laughed, detaching himself from Zheng Xi's warmth and falling on the bed next to him. Zheng Xi chuckled, doing the same.

For a while neither of them spoke as they lay side-by-side on their backs staring up at the ceiling. It could have been to catch their breath, but also to reflect on the fact that now they felt they were in a status much more than best friends.

After a minute of not moving, he finally felt the courage to break the silence. "Was that the only one you managed to save from going into the garbage?"

There was no immediate answer, but a few moments later Jian Yi responded.

"There were some in your size."

_I think I know where this is going._ Thought Zheng Xi, slowly putting both hands to hide his face.


	6. New Beginnings and Island Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry for the lack of updates, but I just started work again and had to do other things so here it is! Stay safe during COVID everyone!  
oh yeah, for all my fellow American readers, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! :D

It felt like the barrier between He Tian and Mo had finally been broken. One week had passed since the whole incident, which meant that the duration of that time consisted of the pair of them sorting out their feelings and what not. At first it had turned rocky, with him practically seething that He Tian was teasing him at every opportunity about it.

_Who would have thought a mutual handjob would bring us together?_

After school like always, he managed to locate He Tian through the crowd of people leaving for school who immediately stuck to him like a tick. Among the students, they caught Zheng Xi and Jian Yi hand-in-hand and racing off. Jian Yi managed to catch their eye, winking rather knowingly at the pair of them before racing past them out of sight around the corner. If they hadn't been hurrying to go who knows where (most likely to Jian Yi's house), he would have faked retching noises. A few days ago, He Tian had come up with the brilliant (albeit annoying) idea to invite them all to his brother's exclusive private island come Friday afternoon. And with less persuasion towards Jian Yi and Zheng Xi (and more persuasion towards him) they were to take an hour's private flight to the island where it'd be isolated. Today in three hours would be the time they'd leave. Mo could remember telling his mom before grudgingly packing his necessities that he'd be gone for a few days with friends. It was astounding how her demeanor of concern switched to relief and delight when he'd mentioned he'd be with the idiot.

"It's such a surprise today." said He Tian sweetly, throwing his arm over his shoulder rather forcefully and a his signature idol smile directed at him. Oh boy, here comes the teasing.

"What is?" he asked putting on his 'I don't care' face.

"The fact that you were the first to look for me." he said, and hugging him tightly in that one-armed embrace.

"Oi," he said, shrugging away, "watch it, we're at school, dipshit!" 

"Oh, _really_, lil' Momo?" He Tian said lowly, giving him a sly grin from the side, one that only he could see was filled with all sorts of intentions not suitable for school. "So does that mean that when we're alone, I can do something like _this_?"   
  
The hand skimmed down his back suddenly to cup his ass cheek, giving a small squeeze.

"Y-YOU-!"

_Totally worth it_ thought he Tian, when he was met with an avalanche of fists from the redhead.

Several gropes and swears later, the pair made their way back to He Tian's spacious apartment, empty as usual. They'd stopped by the supermarket earlier for ingredients as a way to stock up for their private island stay. He started to work in He Tian's kitchen, cooking beef stew and was grateful that the idiot had at least kept his hands to himself-for the most part while in the store. Outside had been a different matter once they'd left to board the train. Said idiot had clung to him like glue and smiling in an innocent look. This was probably the reason why nobody approached them, for which he was grateful. If he'd seen someone from their school, he'd have disintegrated on the spot.

"Why would you decide to cook, lil' Mo when we're going to be leaving soon?" asked He Tian, flouncing on a chair with his arms splayed out in relaxation. "It's not like we'll be without supplies in the island."

"Knowing how our last camping trip worked out, it's all the more reason to cook for you dipshits."

"Well, we managed it in the end, didn't we?" smiled He Tian. "Besides, we'll all help each other out like last time."

Mo snorted.

"Need any help with that?" asked He Tian, changing the subject.

"Don't bother." Mo replied, putting the bags on the counter and opening the contents to put them away. The sooner he was done, cooking for He Tian the toddler, the less awkward tension they'd have.

"The eggs need to be put in a safe area in your fridge and you can't just put the greens in the top shelf where the condiments are. How the hell have you been surviving with such little stuff?"

"Well, lucky I have you, then." He Tian cooed. "I knew you wouldn't leave me_ so vulnerable._~"

"You _are_ goddam vulnerable. You can't be eating cup noodles every day!" he fumed. How was it that such a guy that he begrudgingly admitted, could kick his ass if he wanted to, when he was surviving off of 30 cents of noodles?

Then, realizing what he'd said, he tried to speak again gruffer. "You're a pain." he hissed loud enough for He Tian to hear and darting his head back in the fridge to put the remainder of the stuff away. For a guy like He Tian to live alone, he wondered where his parents were. How could he live like this alone?

_Ugh, here I am getting all soft for the idiot! Get real, it's not like he's devoid of money or anything! _

"I may be a pain, but I can still kick your ass," He Tian joked, that usual grin back in his face. He moved to sit on the stool, leaning his head to the side to better observe him.

"Like I'm afraid." Mo muttered.

He Tian laughed.

He tried not to think too much about the fact that while he was cutting up the ingredients, He Tian had been unabashedly been watching him, propping his head on his elbow. Head down and slicing the onions, he forced himself to remain on his task. In truth, He Tian had not been the first person to overstep boundaries with him. She Li made sure of that. However, there were two differences between She Li and He Tian. She Li had never been friendly, making it evident from the start that should there be any mutiny, it would be swiftly dealt with. A lying manipulative bastard that preyed on the weak and used it to their advantage to twist. It took him some time to realize that, and also the fact that He Tian was not the same.

However, there still remained one difference. While She Li's intentions and behavior were predictable-He Tian's was not. He Tian had this way of talking that you couldn't quite tell whether he was joking or not. And he certainly was not one who enjoyed the pain and suffering of others (well, maybe he wasn't too sure of this when it came to him). But all in all, he hated that those damn eyes that always watched him, caused him to have feelings that would make him blush like an idiot. 

"What are you thinking about?"

Broken from his reverie from the other boy, he huffed, looking at the contemplating eyes of the brunet. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would" pointed He Tian. "I always want to know, you know~"

With his back turned, Mo finally mixed the rest of the ingredients into the pot and gave another huff of amusement. "Been thinking about how you're such an idiot." He heard the slow set of He Tian's footsteps coming near him and then felt his body tense. No, don't react he told himself. He Tian's close presence always made him hyperaware of the situation. With a gasp he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and presently felt the presence of the other draw nearer.

"Come _on_, Mountain." came He Tian's silky voice. Sexy and almost coaxing in his ear that made shivers up his spine.

"Not now, I'm too busy cooking for you." He was dismayed to hear his own voice was slowly losing command. He felt the chuckle of He Tian closer still, and a pair of strong arms crept their way around his torso, and he flinched, struggling to remain composed. "Oi, go wait in your other room and leave me alone!"

"Oh come _on_, that's not what's important here!" He Tian urged, hugging him tighter from behind and pressing his whole body unto his. He desperately tried to gain control over his body. "I know you want me too, Momo~" he teased.

"Watch it, dipshit! You're too fucking impatient and-" he stopped struggling and suddenly and could feel his body heat in that split second "what the-are you-_hard_?"

Like it was an invitation for the other boy, he squawked as those strong arms that wrapped around him instead hoisted him up over the shoulder. With the blood rushing to his head and the humiliated position, he struggled. "You fucker, where are you taking me? I'm not done cooking yet!"

"Isn't it obvious?" laughed He Tian over his shoulder. "And as for eating, well, I'll have _you_ instead."

He was dumped on He Tian's soft bed unceremoniously. Before he could utter an indignant phrase, all of it died in his throat at the look from the other boy. He Tian's eyes no longer looked as playful, now replaced with a need that demanded to be satiated. There was no way for misreading _that_ look. 

"L-look, I'm not finished with-" but his protest was as good as silence as a pair of lips met his own. Such a foreign yet familiar feeling-he could remember the last time he felt them, but not very welcoming. It had been when they were at school and he had forced it unto him which sent him into tears. This was of course way before he had started to feel something towards the other boy. But it was different this time; those lips were now taking their slow tour in his mouth, feeling every tooth and crevice yet unexplored. Without thinking, Mo felt himself leaning in for the kiss, wanting to feel that amazing sensation, not even annoyed at the fact that his evident eagerness was starting to show and he could feel the curve of a smile against his own mouth. 

He Tian pulled away breaking that sweet contact, and for a moment, Mo could swear he could see hell's fiery depths within those orbs. "You want it as much as I do, Momo, don't you?"

"You're too noisy." he huffed, annoyed that he could feel the color of his cheeks once again betraying him.

"Hmm, could be. But that's cause I'm busy trying to have _you_ make noise."

They were back once again mouth to mouth, not even caring that teeth was accidentally involved, although He Tian's mouth was now having trouble remaining on his own. He gave an audible gasp as the tongue slowly followed a set trail to the curve of his throat, feeling suddenly like the prey of a vampire. He was breathing a little more roughly now, unable to stop the unsteady whimpers that betrayed him as he inhaled all of He Tian. His scent, his body, his tongue...

"_Now_ who is the one making noise?" chuckled He Tian from his collarbone.  
  
At that moment, the door to the apartment burst open to reveal Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. Both had rolling suitcases and backpacks packed, looking like they'd just hurried over.

"Hey, are you guys ready or-

Jian Yi froze mind-sentence upon the scene of He Tian crouching over a rather disheveled Mo over the large bed who looked ready to burst into flames.

"Sorry Red and He Tian, we'll just wait!"

Jian Yi was dragged outside by his partner and closed the door just as two pillows came colliding against it.

Shortly later, all of them were gathered in He Tian's kitchen with their suitcases ready. A smiling He Tian, devoid of any embarrassment from before, abruptly disappeared from the kitchen with his suitcase muttering that he forgot something, causing them to huff in annoyance. It was only one minute however, and he shortly joined them, a mysterious smirk plastered on his face.

"Oi, I thought you were packed." Mo Guan Shan said.

"Oh, you know, just forgot something. A little surprise for the journey..." He Tian trailed off in a false innocent tone.

"What kind of surprise?" Mo scoffed, genuinely curious. "Actually, scratch that, I don't want to know. It's probably nothing good."

"A _very_ good surprise" He Tian iterated with a smile cryptically directed at him.

Judging from his expression, it didn't seem at all like something that would be good. He Tian turned to the rest of their group, looking normal again. "Are you ready?"

Much to their dismay, it was found that Brother Qiu was also to accompany them to the airport when he arrived shortly before they would all leave. He was deaf to all protests promising that they could fare without him, and instead wordlessly driving them to their destination. Perhaps sensing resistance was futile or perhaps worried that some terrible fate awaited them should they try to outwit him, they stayed obediently within eyesight and got to their seats with no fuss. Lucky for them, the plane wasn't nearly as crowded, which meant there was plenty of room towards the back where they could have conversation. Qiu stayed well away from them, choosing instead to sit more closer to the wing where it was louder (probably so he wouldn't have to hear them talk).

"Why are we getting on a commercial airline if the island is private?" asked Jian Yi.

"That's because we have to land at the nearest airport and then take a private jet to the island." explained He Tian. "It's not open to the public and it's the only way to get there at this time."

"Why don't we take a boat ride there?" asked Zheng Xi.

"Because the island is private, they never venture out towards land where people could get on." answered He Tian.

"Fuck, is your brother keeping us prisoners there?!" Mo burst out. "He's a psycho!"

"Of course not, lil' Mo. But don't worry, I'll protect you~"

"Like Hell you will! You can't even take care of yourself!"

Finally arriving at the airport, Qiu guided them to a part where a small but impressive jet was equipped with a pilot and co-pilot who instructed them to take board. On board, they found He Cheng, waiting for them, wordlessly nodding in satisfaction to Qiu who gave his own glare, no doubt not amused for being babysitter to a bunch of high schoolers.

There was nothing much interesting once they left the speedway and lifted towards the air, but as Mo Guan Shan peeked his head to look out the window, a rush of some kind of exhilaration surged in him. He could see vast ocean all around them now, and here he felt an excited foreboding at the feeling that wherever they were going, was somewhere completely cut off from the world. He was going to be in an island with three dipshits, one of which was dangerous in a different way. He remembered the way He Tian's hot body was close to his, that silky voice whispering in his ear as he grasped him from behind...

"Beautiful, isn't it?" came He Tian's voice from the side, startling him. "It'll just be you and me...and Jian Yi and Zheng Xi."

"Hmph."

But inside, Mo felt once again that nervous adrenaline rush at the thought that here he'd be unable to escape.

_Escape what?_ he wondered, annoyed. Well, it was no surprise with _what._

They landed on a speedway rather gracefully, and when it came to a complete stop, it was He Cheng that announced that they arrived before coming down.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" said Jian Yi. "your brother must be super lucky to have his own island!"

"Well, that much is obvious." pointed Zheng Xi. "How do you get supplies here, the same way?"

"More or less." answered He Tian and swinging his suitcase out and walking to the exit.

"Oi, where exactly are we staying?" Mo asked, because he felt the need to. "I don't want to room with any yakuza."

"We're staying at a cottage, far from my brother's villa which is about a mile away, come on."

As the four of them followed the walkway with the sun on their right side and their luggage in tow, the end of the trail led to a small house overlooking the shimmering sea which held a magnificent blue-green hue extending for miles all around. The tropical island was truly magnificent; below the small cliff, they could see the rolling hills of a sandy beach with sparse palm trees, which would make for a perfect area not only to sunbathe, but for beach volleyball. They could see the sandy shore stretch for about a mile before curving out of sight, showing the extent the island reached in width mileage. 

"OooOOoh look Zheng Xi-let's built a sandcastle while here!"

"What does your brother need this big-ass island for?" asked Mo.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" teased He Tian, ruffling his hair playfully. Mo swatted his hand in disgust. "This is where my parents used to go during vacation."

The four of them finally made it to the small blue-green beach cottage which held two small palm trees and various tropical foliage species. Instead of leading them through the front door, He Tian opened the sliding door porch from the side of the house which in actuality led to one of the master bedrooms.

"Wow, does this mean each room gets their own mini porch?" asked Zheng Xi.

"Yeah," said He Tian, and he actually seemed pleased with that. "So you and Jian Yi get to share one room with its bed, while me and Mo get to share the one across."

"What the hell, I'm not sharing the same bed as-!"

"And there's the main porch which connects to the kitchen, so it'll be more convenient to go there instead." said He Tian, talking over Mo's protests. 

They entered through one of the spacious master bedrooms which was painted a light blue color, reminiscent of the sky. The room had all the themes of a tropical beach getaway- with its wicker chairs, ocean-related paintings, and a deep blue bed which Zheng Xi flopped into, stomach first.

"Oh my god, the bathroom is huge!" he could hear from Jian Yi.

"Where's my bed?" asked Mo, cautiously.

"Right this way!" sang He Tian, leading them through the hallway whose walls littered with various vague beach scenes you'd expect to find in a fast-food joint.

Mo was led through, finding himself impressed against his will. Okay, so the idiot's brother had good taste after all, and he was happy to find that as they passed the kitchen, it appeared to be well-stocked with cooking supplies. A brief glance told him it held a large fridge, a stove, a microwave, and he was sure that the several drawers in there would reveal cooking utensils. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about Jian Yi forgetting to bring silverware. 

Their room was the same size as Zheng Xi and Jian Yi's room with a similar look except the color of the room was painted a light sky blue. The bedcovers were a blue and white-striped pattern, and it was here that Mo noticed the shock- though it was spacious, this was clearly a type of bed in which couples would share. To make matters worse, he saw on the bedside cabinet a glass jar with a few thorn-less roses in water.

"Well, how is it, Momo?" asked He Tian, smiling.

"There's no way I'm sharing the same bed as you!" he sputtered, starting to back away as he was turning red. "Go choose another room in this house!"

"_Aww_ come on Momo, don't be so mean! Zheng Xi and Jian Yi are sharing one room, so why can't _we_?" he writhed in his peripheral imploringly.

"That's because they're idiots already gay for each other and-"

-"Oh, and _we're_ not?"

Mo could feel once again his face turn pink, cursing at the fact that He Tian was once again getting into his brain. He felt the back of his neck turn red at the thought that here in this room, they'd be seeing each other the whole weekend. When they go to sleep together, taking a shower together, seeing each other _naked_ when changing...

There would be absolutely nothing he could do. He was afraid. Afraid that whatever secret feelings he had for the idiot would seep through. There was still a part of him that couldn't believe that he'd fallen for such an idiot and he was more terrified at what he'd be capable. _Why was he so scared?_ After all, they had sorted out their feelings, and while Mo had not said anything like one of those sappy "I love you's" that only girls would say, he did admit his feelings to He Tian's were a little more than platonic.

He turned around, choosing instead to haul his luggage further into the room to hide his face. "Alright, fine! Happy now? I'm starving, so I'm going to make something in the kitchen."

"You're not going to unpack?" asked He Tian, confused.

"Hell no! What's the point when we're staying for a few days? Come in the kitchen to help me, fucker!"

He Tian's lips formed into a grin, "Never thought you'd ask me."

Luckily, the kitchen had been well-stocked when Mo opened the fridge and various drawers. There were easy-made macaroni and cheese boxes, crackers, V8, pasta, rice, and other foods that were more or less like "emergency supply" foods. But then there were things like vegetables, fruits, chicken rotisserie, and yogurt, which he felt couldn't have been here all this time no one was here. Also, for a cottage hidden in an island, it was very well maintained. He guessed that maybe He Tian's brother had sent servants out to clean and stock up the place prior to their arrival. That must have been so, for which he was grateful. He wouldn't think he'd be able to stomach making food in poor conditions. His earlier experience camping in the mountains was still on him.

He would have imagined He Tian's help in the kitchen would have made him go insane, but he was generally surprised that for the most part, he was obediently keeping his hands to himself as he made vermicelli and steamed meatballs from a fresh unopened packet he'd found in the fridge. He and He Tian took turns doing various jobs around the kitchen. He'd cut the vegetables while He Tian stirred the noodles in the hot water.

Presently, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi joined them in the kitchen to see what they were doing. Though they offered their help, he turned them down, not wanting to spoil dinner on their first day here. So instead, they turned on the tv to see what was on, deciding to watch some random channel about rich women fighting each other to find the perfect boyfriend. A show that apparently seemed to be the only interesting thing to watch.

"_Jesus,_ that woman is crazy, how could she do that to her own friend?" said Zheng Xi, scandalized, staring at the screen. "If I were her, I wouldn't have gone out with him!" 

"Hey, what d'you mean 'go out with _him_?" interjected Jian Yi. "Are you admitting you'd go out with him?"

"Of course not! I'm saying that there's not way she'd-wait! Why the hell do you imply I'd actually even want to go out with him??"

"You just said it, not me!"

"Oi, idiots, lunch is ready!" called Mo from across the room, rolling his eyes. The kitchen timer read 4:00 PM, which meant there was still sunlight peeking through the blinds. Feeling satisfied and hungry, he wasted no time like the others and piled his plate before sitting down at the rectangular table, facing the television.

Luckily, the infernal_ Desperate Girlfriends*_ show had been over, so Adult Swim came on with _Space Dandy_, much to the delight of Jian Yi who loved that show. Several minutes in, Mo had to admit that he'd found the show quite amusing, though not enough to make him burst out laughing.

"Look, as much as I like _Space Dancy_, I want to know what's outside, now that we're here," spoke up Zheng Xi, finishing his last bite. "How big is the island anyway?"

"Good idea, Zheng XiXi!" piped up Jian Yi, springing to his feet. "I wanna go down to the beach!"

They left their plates stacked in the sink, adamant in going to their rooms to change for beach weather.

"I'm going to use the bathroom to change." Mo muttered, scooting past He Tian with his orange swimming trunks in tow. He most definitely did not want to turn red at the thought that he'd be in the same room as He Tian getting naked. He felt a hand on his shoulder startling him as it whisked him around to look at the face of He Tian, contemplative smirk on. "W-what the-?"

"What's got you so nervous lil' Mo?~" He Tian joked. "It looks like you want to run away." And with that, he pulled his white shirt over his head, smirking at a flustered Mo who really couldn't help staring at him.

Mo felt himself turn pink and turned his face in a snarl,_ "Oi,_ knock it off, fucker-let me go through!!" Inside, Mo's mind was teeming with the images he'd had of He Tian's body, spread eagle on his bed the last time he came to visit. His mind unhelpfully flashed back to the thought of that body close up and against his back just like when he'd return from overseas, and he hastened to change the vision to something else. 

"But lil' Shan, we're _both_ guys, what's so bad?"

Without a word, Mo strode past and, flipping the bird over his shoulder, managed to make it in time to the bathroom to slam it shut just before he'd reach boner o'clock.

***

Meanwhile, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi were in their room, wasting no time changing when all of a sudden Jian Yi stopped in his tracks, mid- action of taking his briefs off. "Hey wait a minute, Zheng Xi." 

"What is it?" asked his sandy-haired companion. Like Mo with He Tian, he too had sneaked a look at his long-haired companion's chest and back, noticing how his skin was milky white and gave off a slender frame of back. _Damn, he sure looks fine like that._

"Aren't we the only ones on this island?"

"Nope," responded He Tian, appearing at the doorway and now looking over his phone as he waited for Mo. "Brother Qiu, two servants, and my brother."

"What does it matter if we're the only ones in this island?" asked Zheng Xi to Jian Yi.

"Well, I figured, what's the point of bringing swim trunks if we're going to go swimming? We can just go naked." shrugged Jian Yi. "I mean, it's not like we're gonna be seen or be stopped."

"That _is_ a good point." said He Tian thoughtfully, distracted as Mo entered the hallway with them and wearing orange swim trunks.

"Haven't you heard of drones?" pointed Zheng Xi, then looking up at the sky as if on would happen upon them and pointing. "Also, there's the 'Cloud'."

"Oi, are you ready yet?" asked Mo, impatiently to them, appearing at the hallway wearing his white shirt but nevertheless his swim trunks on."If not, we're just going to leave."

"Don't be such a Debbie Downer," scolded Jian Yi. "Besides, we're supposed to be having fun while we're here!"

"Whatever."

The boys bickered their way outside, towels and boogie boards in tow while following the dirt trail which led down to the beach with its landscape of sand. They were in high spirits, looking this way and that, occasionally pointing out some fascinating thing while all the more discussing which they should do first. Beach volleyball? Sand castle building? Swimming? Hiking? The possibilities were endless and Mo actually found himself in good spirits as well. Something about this island made him feel incredibly safe and at ease, and he could feel a little bit of the tension leave his body.

Well, maybe not completely at ease. There was still He Tian after all.

It was Zheng Xi who gave a startled gasp. "Damn, look at the size of the waves!"

"Jeezus they're humongous!" agreed Jian Yi. "Do they really get that big?!"

"That's usually the regular size they get." said He Tian unfazed. 

"Still, they're pretty big." Zheng Xi told him quietly, looking at how the waves crashed unto the shore with such force.

"Of course you'd say that," Jian Yi said, staring at He Tian with something close to jealousy and teased: "Rich people get all the good stuff, even private islands. None of us got to go vacation to the beach since we're far from the ocean. Besides, how many people have you brought here? Bet they were all girls, ha!"

"True, I've been here several times, but only with my brother. You guys are the first to see this island."

"Have you been here with your parents or something-?"

But Zheng Xi interjected, "What do you mean '_you guys are the first_?' Are you saying it was just you two or-?" 

"I bet you stayed with your brother in his million dollar mansion," piped up Jian Yi.

"Mmn, more or less." agreed He Tian. "Though I didn't stay with him but in the same place we're in now." Mo, who hadn't bothered to contribute much to the conversation and opting to listen instead, felt his curiosity suddenly pique. _Wait, so they were the first here?_ No, that wasn't what got his attention but it was the subtle clue he found.

_"I stayed alone in the same place we're in now."_

Did He Tian just admit that he came here all alone every time? Something was off from that sentence and it was this that made him rethink all which he knew, or _thought_ he knew about the brunet. If he was _so_ popular at school, why hadn't he invited some girls or at least some of the more "popular" people here? 

"So you mean you'd go here alone? Wow, we must be V.I.P!" joked Jian Yi.

He Tian didn't answer, smiling in a way that didn't seem like his usual smile and cuffing Jian Yi lightly on the head before turning back around. Was it him, or had Mo seen something like sadness creep into those eyes that didn't match that smile? It was there for a brief moment before morphing into a Cheshire grin and winking at him which caused Mo to roll his eyes.

Setting down their stuff in the sand and a good distance away should the tide come in later, Mo gave a stretch, reaching up to the sky where it was a deep endless blue and looking at the ocean extending forever towards the east. The cool breeze felt easy on his skin and he felt himself relaxing again...until he realized one important thing.

"Wait-shit- I forgot something!" he sputtered, staring down at around his pale skin shining against the sun.

"What is it?" asked He Tian, interested.

"Damn, I forgot to bring sunscreen!"

Jian Yi stopped in his tracks, horrified as well, clasped his face in his hands with open-mouthed expression that made him resemble Edward Munch's _The Scream_. "NUUUU I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING! WHAT AM I GONNA DO??" Then, realizing Mo as well, grasped him like a lifeline shaking him slightly, "Shit! Redhead-as pale skinned folk like ourselves, we're doomed to succumb to the evil sun!"

"Oi, get off you fucker!"

"I knew you forgot to put some on, so I decided to bring some." Zheng Xi said, fishing out the bottle from his small bag. "Forgetful as ever."

"ZHENG XIXI YOU'RE MY HERO!" Jian Yi left Mo and bounded to hug his friend instead, clinging unto him in a tight hug and nearly knocking him to the sand.

"Calm down," chided Zheng Xi lightly, but nevertheless pleased at his friend's amiable close contact as he patted the blond's head. "Turn around and sit for a moment. I'll put some on your back and then you can do mine." Wordlessly Jian Yi obeyed, a bit too eager.

Zheng Xi took a swab of sunscreen and turned to offer the bottle to Mo. "Do you want-

"I brought some too, lil' Shan.~" said He Tian brightly, blocking Zheng Xi and bringing out his own. "I'll put some on you too!"

"N-no thanks!" stammered Mo, feeling his face heat even more from being in the sun. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi had at this point finished lathering it on each other and were slowly making their way to the water's edge, dipping their feet cautiously in the semi-cool water.

"Mine has an SPF of 30, Shan Shan." He Tian said, spreading the towel on the ground. Next, he turned Mo around and pressed his shoulders down as if to force him to sit . "Come on, lay down so I can put some on you."

"Oi, th-that's not necessary." Mo stammered, feeling embarrassed. He turned to look where Zheng Xi and Jian Yi were and was relieved to find they were out of earshot splashing in the water against the small waves. He gave a sigh, "Fine." he relented, obeying He Tian reluctantly and laying on his stomach to look up at him, waiting. He did not feel comfortable splayed out and vulnerable to the other boy for some reason.

Pleased, and smiling wickedly, He Tian turned the bottle slightly and pressed it lightly so a bit of the lotion came out, coating two of his fingers. Mo thought it odd He Tian hadn't just poured a bunch unto his palm to lather it, but something about the way He Tian had momentarily, just momentarily, decided to bring it up and look at him with slanted eyes made him think things he wasn't supposed to feel. Something about the sight made it look erotic, and when Mo realized that, he flushed, turning around to burrow his face in the towel as He Tian chuckled. All the while he felt his heart pumping with trepidation, he felt the fingers of He Tian on his back now, spreading it a little too lightly and he felt a shiver at the cool temperature of the lotion. Somewhere along the middle of his back, He Tian had squeezed more lotion on and now with open palms, lathered it around his back in soothing circular motions. 

"Hmm, didn't think you'd actually listen to me" mumbled Mo, looking in front. 

"Well, I can't be incompetent to my lil' Mountain. Sit up.~" 

Mo threw him a glare before he did. But instead of feeling those fingers roll the lotion unto his shoulders, he flinched when the hands of He Tian circled his arms around him from behind and those same fingers lathered the lotion on his neck and then downwards past his shoulders and collarbone, spreading it on his chest. He was _very_ close and he felt extra sensitive of the feelings of those fingers on his naked bare skin.

"_Oi_, I never said you could do the front!" Mo said annoyingly, turning his head over his shoulder to find...He Tian, small smirk on his lips and right there. Mo chocked. "N-not so close!" 

He Tian leaned over his shoulder some more, murmuring in his ear, so only he could hear him. (Jian Yi and Zheng Xi were out of earshot anyway). "Don't worry, Don't Close Mountain. Since you have such _sensitive_ skin, I'll be _gentle_...~"

Oh god, the way He Tian whispered those words, putting emphasis on the word '_gentle_ ' made his skin crawl. He felt goosebumps crawl up along his arms and back and he felt the light puff of He Tian's breath ghost over his nape as he was so very close. Wildly, his thoughts brought back a naked He Tian, pressed against him, fingers curling around him, making him ache for more...

Little by little, Mo felt his defenses break like a castle under siege. He didn't know how much more he could take He Tian's constant teasing, and he wasn't sure what would happen should he loose control over his thoughts on the brunet.

With a full two and a half days in a beach paradise with no distractions, it was only a matter of time until one of them would break and finally succumb to the pleasure each so craved from the other. 

*_Desperate Girlfriends_\- This is a parody of the show "Desperate Housewives", but I wanted to make it seem like a more trashy and drama-filled show than the original.

P.S: Oh, and remember when Mo and He Tian got interrupted by Jian Yi and Zheng Xi again and two pillows were thrown? I wanted those pillows to have come from both Mo AND He Tian :)


End file.
